O passado e o presente
by Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan
Summary: Os anos passaram e o lord das Terras do Oeste esta surprezo com seus proprios sentimentos... mas ja se decidiu basta saber se ela vai se decidir... resumo horrivel mas a fic é melhor RinXSesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

Os anos passaram e o lord das Terras do Oeste esta surprezo com seus proprios sentimentos... mas ja se decidiu basta saber se _ela_ vai se decidir... resumo horrivel mas a fic é melhor RinXSesshoumaru

**Observação**_: Inu Yasha não me pertence, muito menos as personagens de Sesshoumaru e Rin, eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko. Mas o que é que custa imaginar._

_Essa historia não foi feita em busca de fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento de uma fã maluca, no caso eu._

**Nota da autora:**

"**..." pensamento das personagens.**

**-...- fala das personagens**

**- AAAAAAAAA- personagem berrando**

**(caso seja necessário eu interrompendo)**

Espero que se divirtam com a leitura.

Beijos,

Juanna Endira.

**O passado e o presente**

**1º capitulo – A historia.**

"É... o tempo passa... e como passa... Quando eu o conheci era uma criança, agora sou uma mulher.

O que são 12 anos para um youkai? Nada. Ele mantém a mesma aparência de quando o vi pela primeira vez, mas para mim, uma humana 12 anos modificaram-me. Primeiro, a minha idade, agora estou com meus 21 anos. Segundo, meu corpo, tudo em mim mudou estou bem alta e ainda mais ganhei seios e quadris, minha cintura afinou e modelou-se curva, meus cabelos estão muitos cumpridos, o que me ocasiona trabalho para penteá-los, quase não alcanço as pontas que estão um pouco abaixo dos quadris. Terceiro, passei a desenvolver poderes espirituais, que com a convivência com youkais se desenvolveram a tal ponto de me tornar mais forte que uma grande maioria deles. A guerra contra Naraku acabou. Há 8 anos o senhor Sesshoumaru voltou a ter seu braço esquerdo, descobrimos que o Naraku o tinha, fortaleceu-se durante os 4 anos com ele. Mas em uma batalha mortal todos, quando digo todos são todos mesmo, Inu Yasha, a senhorita Kgome, o monge Miroku, a senhorita Sangô, a sacerdotisa do corpo de barro Kikiô, o lobo Kulga que acabou com meu vilarejo e até com minha vida, o Koraku, o Jaken e o Sesshoumaru-sama, conseguiram derrotar as forças de Naraku.

É claro que houveram sacrifício para que essa vitória fosse para o lado do bem, a sacerdotisa Kikiô utilizou suas ultimas forças para destruir a ultima barreira de Naruku e também para devolver a parte da alma da senhorita Kagome para que esta pudesse ter seus poderes totais. O koraku mandou tirarem dele o ultimo fragmento de jóia, o fragmento da Shiokon de seu corpo para que a senhorita Kagome pudesse invocar os outros fragmentos, afastando-os de Naraku. Mas graças a Deus tudo ocorreu bem e o senhor Sesshoumaru reviveu Koraku com a Tesseiga. O Inu Yasha continua meio-youkai, mas se casou com a senhorita Kagome, hoje eles estão felizes e tem três filhos, um garoto de nome Yukito que é humano, um outro que se cham Enzo que é meio-youkai e uma garotinha que é mais nova que os outros dois e que se chama Kikiô e também é meio-youkai. A sacerdotisa Kagome, agora ela é assim chamada, está muito feliz e guarda a jóia com Inu Yasha, para que a mesma não caia em mãos erradas. Sangô casou-se com Miroku, que desistiu de ser monge, soube que o lobo também se casou com uma youkai de sua espécie e deixou a sacerdotisa Kagome em paz.

Recentemente fui chamada por Koraku para ser sua madrinha de casamento. Bom quanto a mim, depois de tudo isso, continuo com o Sesshoumaru-sama, que reconstruiu o castelo das terras do Oeste e passou novamente a possuir todos os seus servos, derrotou o clã gato totalmente e disse a todos que me aceitassem. Sou considerada a princesa das terras do Oeste, já fui pedida em casamento tantas vezes que já perdi a conta. Recusei todos pois o senhor Sesshoumaru disse-me para eu fazer o que quisesse. E assim se passaram meus dias. As vezes o senhor Sesshoumaru viaja e leva a mim e ao Jaken, outras não, fico nesse castelo, apesar de não ter do que reclamar, pois todos aqui me tratam muito bem, eles aprenderam a gostar de mim e sempre procuram me deixar feliz, não gostam quando fico triste, mas a muitos anos adquiri certa frieza e o Jaken diz que as vezes pareço com o Sesshoumaru-sama"

- Rin – Um youkai lagarto chamou a uma moça muito bela de cabelo longos e negros, com grandes olhos castanhos, a pele alva como a neve e lábios carnudos e vermelhos que estava a colher flores em uma clareira próxima ao castelo.

- O que quer Jaken? – Perguntou com uma voz melodiosa mas fria, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Era Rin.

- O ssssssssenhor Sssssssssessssssssshoumaru essssstá te ccchamando. Ordenou que fosssssse rápida, pirralha! – Falou em tom de provocação.

- Eu não sou pirralha. – Afirmou secamente. – E já estou indo. – Concluiu levantando uma sobrancelha em sinal de ameaça.

Jacken sentindo o perigo, apenas virou-se e caminhou a frente de Rin guiando-a até uma sala, a qual ela assustou-se em ver.

- Por que no escritório particular do Sesshoumaru-sama? – Perguntou à Jacken, demonstrando um ponto de interrogação nos olhos castanhos.

- Não sssssei. Apenassssss entre ssssem reclamar. – Falou saindo da frente da porta e andando no corredor à esquerda.

" O tempo... Como o tempo pode ser tão imprevisível. Para mimo tempo tem suas artimanhas. Há 12 anos era mais fácil olhá-la, era uma criança. Não sei bem, mas ela me chamou a atenção quando tentou me ajudar e como agradecimento trouxe-a de volta a vida quando os lobos acabaram com o vilarejo onde ela vivia. No começo pensei que era como uma pequena irmã, mas tudo foi mudando, passei a não mais me entender. E a 5 anos tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos.

Sinto seu cheiro se aproximar, mandei chamá-la, dessa vez eu mesmo tenho que dar o recado. Rin já foi pedida em casamento tantas vezes... Sabia que a qualquer hora algum youkai de alto escalão iria me pedir a mão dela em casamento, afinal ela é considerada a princesa das Terras do Oeste, alem de ter um poder espiritual muito grande, perdendo apenas para mim, meu ministro das conquistas e meus dois generais de guerra. Escuto a voz dela e de Jacken atrás da porta, meus ouvidos se aguçaram mais do que o normal pois quero ouvir o que falam. Ouvi a porta abrir mantive-me em minha atual posição, olhos fechados, queixo erguido, mãos sobre os braços da poltrona. Seu cheiro invade meu ser, não quero sair dessa posição ate me controlar, senti que ela não iria sentar-se."

- Esta curiosa Rin? – A voz fria de Sesshoumaru ecoou na sala. Ele abrira os olhos encarando com seus olhos dourados a mulher a sua frente. Mantivera-se sentando com seus longos cabelos prateados por sobre os ombros, seus olhos dourados frios como sempre e as feições delicadas, no rosto másculo, tranqüilas.

- Um pouco. – Falou segura Rin.

- Sente-se. – Ordenou friamente Sesshoumaru.

Ela sabia que agora teria que sentar. Conhecia muito bem o lorde das Terras do Oeste. Se desobedecesse acabaria levando uma reclamação. Ela não queria isso resolveu sentar-se antes de uma segunda ordem do seu lorde.

- Então... – Começou sem saber bem o que perguntar. Resolveu ser obvia. – O que o senhor queria me falar.

- Você foi pedida em casamento. – Falou frio e sem rodeios.

- Hunf! – Sussurrou cansada. – Então para ter pedido ao senhor deve ter um alto cargo. Quem foi dessa vez?

Sesshoumaru observou-a. Não respondeu, mas aqueles olhos amarelo-âmbar vasculhavam-na internamente, ela podia sentir que ele procurava algo nos olhos dela. E pelo jeito encontrará, pois mostrou um meio sorriso.

- Você não esta sendo forçada a aceitar.

- Eu sei que não. Então minha resposta é _não_. – Ela falou enfatizando seu não e sorriu tranqüila.

- Então pode ir. – Ela se levantou satisfeita com o que dissera. Quando já estava na porta o ouviu chamá-la voltou-se para ele e esperou. – Por que você sempre nega os pedidos de casamento que lhe fazem?

Ela ouvira direito? Sesshoumaru fizera uma pergunta? E com relação a ela? Tudo bem que ele já fizera perguntas antes, pois como ele mesmo já havia dito, "não sei de tudo". Mas daí perguntar algo sobre ela...?

Não acaba por aqui. Essa historia ainda vai render um bocado. Espero que estejam apreciando. Sou nova por aqui e não tenho experiência em postar minha fics por tanto me perdoem se fui muito mal... Quero agradecer há duas pessoas muito especias que me incentivaram e ajudaram a postar essa fic Rin-Chan e Susi, muito obrigada garotas.

Agora pra eu postar o resto tenho que primeiro receber os ovos e tomates estragados dos leitores, mas tenho piedade de mim...# com os olhinhos cheios de água # Ate a mais!


	2. Chapter 2

**Observação**_: Inu Yasha não me pertence, muito menos as personagens de Sesshoumaru e Rin, eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko. Mas o que é que custa imaginar._

_Essa historia não foi feita em busca de fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento de uma fã maluca, no caso eu._

**Nota da autora:**

"**..." pensamento das personagens.**

**-...- fala das personagens**

**- AAAAAAAAA- personagem berrando**

**(caso seja necessário eu interrompendo)**

**O passado e o presente**

**2º capitulo – O noivado recusado.**

**----------------------------------No capitulo anterior---------------------------------------**

_Ela ouvira direito? Sesshoumaru fizera uma pergunta? E com relação a ela? Tudo bem que ele já fizera perguntas antes, pois como ele mesmo já havia dito, "não sei de tudo". Mas daí perguntar algo sobre ela...?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru percebeu a luta interna de Rin. "Os pensamentos dela estão confusos, seu coração está acelerado e a respiração tornou-se ofegante, mas que cheiro é esse que sinto, não é medo, não é receio, o que... não pode ser tensão? Mas por quê?" Ele sorriu internamente, sabia que a resposta não seria tão obvia quanto ele imaginava e era isso que gostava em tê-la por perto. Deveria sempre esperar o inesperado.

- É por um motivo obvio. – Ela o tirou de suas divagações com firmeza na voz feminina. – Eu quero sempre estar ao seu lado Sesshoumaru-sama. Até quando eu puder.

- Mas negando todos os pedidos de casamento vai acabar sem nenhum descendente de seu sangue. – Sesshoumaru falou frio voltando a sua posição inicial, como se o que dissera tivesse relação com o tempo. "Vamos ver como você vai se sair agora. Todos querem ter descendente seus, você não será diferente." Desafiou-a em pensamentos.

- Não os quero. – disse Rin firme encarando o inu-youkai sentado imponente a sua frente. – Se por causa deles for tirada a minha liberdade de seguir-te, realmente não desejo-os. – "Se ele me perguntar, ou afirmar qualquer coisa a mais desse gênero, vou acabar falando tudo o que sinto... Se acalme Rin, você deve manter-se neutra, se fizer isso vai perdê-lo de qualquer maneira." Repreendeu-se em pensamentos acalmando os sentidos que estavam a aflorar na pele.

- Você é muito tola Rin. – Falou ele seco e frio como sempre. "O que será que ela acha que isso significa? Isso já esta me consumindo. Ela é uma humana não poderia esperar outra coisa. Os sentimentos dela são indecifráveis. Ela às vezes me trata como um... _pai_. Não quero ser o seu pai Rin." Se atormentava Sesshoumaru com seus novos pensamentos.

- É só isso que tem a me dizer senhor Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Rin, novamente tirando-o dos pensamentos, mas dessa vez sem emoção. "Vamos, deixe de me torturar. Trata-me como uma... _filha_... não quero ser sua filha. Sou uma mulher você querendo ou não e só você não percebe." Pensou, porém logo os olhos se tornaram frios e as expressões gélidas como a neve das montanhas.

- Só mais uma coisa... – Começou ele interrondendo dessa vez as divagações dela e encarando-a. – Kagura chegará amanha. Faça uma recepção no café da manha. – Terminou seco voltando a posição inicial demonstrando um claro sinal para a saída dela.

Rin virou-se de costas ao fazer uma pequena reverencia e saiu com leveza caminhando de volta ao campo de flores. Quis voltar a posição de recolher as flores, mas desistiu dentando-se no meio do campo e olhando o céu acima, que a essa hora já estava pontilhado com estrelas e com uma lua nova nascendo. Não pode evitar as lagrimas de rolarem no seu rosto agora que estava longe _dele_.

"O que ele ta pensando... Não sou criada do castelo. Por logo a Kagura? Agora é sempre assim, todo fim de mês ela vem ao castelo passar três dias... três longos dias... três dias que se tornam o inferno em terra pra mim... três dias que o senhor Sesshoumaru me manda pra casa da Bah. Não que lá seja ruim... não adoro a Bah ela me trata muito bem e sempre me agrada de todas as maneiras. O problema é que não posso vir ao castelo nesses dias, nunca sei o que acontece por aqui e ninguém me conta nada porque o Sesshoumaru-sama dá ordens para que eu não saiba. A alguns anos apenas imagino o que acontece, pelo que um dia a Bah me falou sobre casamentos. Não sei por que o senhor Sesshoumaru ainda não se casou... mas também não quero que a Kagura seja a escolhida..."

"Ela não demonstrou a raiva que sentiu no ultimo mês. Essa raiva vem diminuindo. Dessa vez não senti cheiro algum de sentimento nela. Será que se acostumou finalmente? Ela não gosta da Kagura e eu sei mais até hoje não encontrei nenhuma pretendente e a Kagura é persistente, ela vem passar três dias aqui, mando Rin para a casa da Bah. Bah foi a dama de companhia que providenciei para ela quando fez 16 anos e foi pedida em casamento pela primeira vez. Me lembro como se isso tivesse ocorrido hoje, aquele humano... Kohaku pediu-a em casamento. Foi nesse mesmo mês que notei meus sentimentos se debatendo e haviam mudado, pedi para que a explicasse-a tudo sobre machos e fêmeas das duas espécies. Foi a primeira vez que ela negou um casamento, depois desse vieram um fila e ela negou a todos. Fiquei feliz com cada recusa dela, é claro não demonstrei. Nunca demonstro meus sentimentos. Mas a Kagura ira chegar amanhã. Vou me decidir logo, se não vou enlouquecer. Kagura vem me corteja passa três dias no meu quarto e nunca a toco. Uma vez a beijei, pois ela me lançou um alucinógeno e eu vi a Rin... Sim, vi a Rin... logo que acabou o beijo por falta de ar, consegui enxergar a realidade e sai do quarto descontrolado interiormente de raiva, apesar de minha aparência ser tranqüila. Ordeno a todos que ficam no castelo nesses dias que não contem a Rin o que se passa aqui, sei que ela é muito curiosa, mas eu ainda sou o lorde desse castelo."

- Hunf! – Sussurrou com desagrado. – Será amanha.

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado e com ventos gélidos. O inverno estava chegando, porém ainda chocava-se com o outono. Rin já acordara e fazia o que lhes fora ordenado por seu senhor e analisava o quanto o tempo estava se igualando ao seu interior. Já estava quase na metade então deparou-se com o empecilho que temia. O general Mellion, um dos generais de guerra de Sesshoumaru, adentrou a sala onde estavam os preparativos para o café da manha de Kagura, que estavam sendo providenciados por Rin. Ele rompeu o espaço com fúria ate Rin.

- Por que me negou o pedido de casamento? – Falou segurando o braço esquerdo de Rin com força.

- Você esta me machucando. – Falou com tranqüilidade e frieza Rin. – Solte-me, por favor.

- Garota humana, eu te largo se quiser... – Retrucou segurando o outro braço dela. – e você não pode me negar. Você se casará comigo.

- Você não pode me forçar. – Falou expressando dor, mas sem se alterar. – Me solte, eu repito você esta a me machucar!

- Seus poderes não funcionam contra mim. – Resmungou Mellion apertando ainda mais os braços dela. – Eu sou Mellion, O GENERAL DE GUERRA DO LORDE DAS TERRAS DO OESTE! – Ele gritou precionando-a contra a parede forçando um beijo nos lábios vermelhos e canudos de Rin.

Rin descarregou suas energias em Mellion desesperada para se libertar dos braços e corpo dele que estavam a prendendo a parede do aposento. Os empregados não tinham forças para enfrentá-lo, se Rin que possuía um grande poder espiritual não conseguia libertar-se então eles não poderiam fazer nada com esse general. De repente um dos empregados teve a brilhante idéia de correr em busca do lorde Sesshoumaru, em questão de segundos estava de volta acompanhado de seu senhor. Sesshoumaru avançou em Mellion, jogando-o ao outro lado do aposento, derrubando alguns vasos e quadros. Rin ajoelhou-se no chão recostada a parede sem forças para se segurar em pé, de seu rosto brotavam lagrimas silenciosas manchando o quimono de tão grossas e constantes. Mellion levantou-se logo e avançou em Sesshoumaru pelas costas, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos na direção oposta a Rin. Travaram uma luta ali mesmo derrubando tudo em volta, a mesa foi partida por uma das katanas dos oponentes tudo que estava impecavelmente organizado fora destruído em questão de segundos e ao depararem-se frente a frente, não tinham mais outra solução a não ser lutarem ate suas honrar serem ressaltadas, foi nesse momento que Sesshoumaru aplicou o golpe de misericórdia. Rin não havia emitido um único som nesse espaço de tempo, não se mexerá nem um centímetro de onde estava sempre com Bah ao seu lado tentando reanimá-la. Quando tudo se findou, Sesshoumaru ergueu Rin do chão aconchegando-a em seus braços.

- Vocês limpem essa bagunça! – Ordenou aos servos que estavam observando o corpo inerte do ex-general de guerra Mellion. – Bah, você venha comigo. – Sua voz continuava como sempre fria, seca e arrogante. – Jacken, só vá me chamar quando a Kagura chegar.

Sesshoumaru saiu de lá sem ouvir qualquer resposta e dirigiu-se rapidamente aos aposentos de Rin com Bah o seguindo. Ao chegarem ao quarto, ele coloca Rin sentada em uma cadeira, a cadeira que ficava na penteadeira.

- Rin! Rin... – Chamou-a com a voz tranqüila de sempre. Ela não respondia nem demonstrava qualquer sinal de consciência. – Bah, pegue uma bacia com água e um lenço! – Ordenou sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Rin.

Bah obedeceu sem demoras, indo até o outro lado do quarto pegando uma pequena bacia dourada com água e um lenço em uma das gavetas da cômoda onde repousava a bacia.

- Aqui senhor Sesshoumaru. – Soou a voz rouca e emotiva de Bah. – Deseja que eu faça o atendimento imediato?

- Não, agora vá buscar alguns remédios para colocar nos ferimentos de Rin. – Falou tranquilamente Sesshoumaru ainda olhando fixamente para o rosto de Rin.

- Sim, meu lorde. – Respondeu Bah se retirando com uma leve reverencia.

"Ela está com medo, sinto cheiro do medo que emana dela. Nunca havia sentido cheiro de medo tão forte vindo dela. Esta parada nesta posição desde que a coloquei, não se mexeu pra nada, nem um sinal de consciência... Pelo menos as lagrimas pararam de escorrer de seus olhos, mas ainda tem o rosto manchado das lagrimas que escorreram a pouco. Limpando este rosto que tanto... _venero_, não... o rosto que... _amo_, sinto agora uma paz em tê-la salva e por perto de mim. Estou tão próximo dela... sinto sua respiração vacilante..."

"O que esta acontecendo? Não consigo me lembrar, acho que estou sonhando. É isso, devo ter desmaiado. Sinto algo frio tocando meu rosto, uma mão quente percorrendo minha bocheche direita e... sinto algo úmido, porém quente repousando em meus lábios... e o perfume de meu eterno lorde..."

Rin abiu ligeiramente os olhos depois fechou-os bem apertados retribuindo o beijo que estava se formando. O beijo foi acabando aos poucos por falta de ar de ambas as partes. Sesshoumaru segurava a cintura de Rin, tinha a levantado do acento e segurava-a com força e delicadeza. Rin, por sua vez, colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sesshoumaru para se apoiar melhor sentindo-se confortada contra o corpo dele. Ele abriu os olhos a figura feminina a sua frente que permanecia com os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Abra os olhos Rin. – Falou em um tom que Rin jurava ser um pedido.

- Não! – Respondeu baixinho, qualquer outro não teria ouvido, mas Sesshoumaru ouviu perfeitamente.

- Por que? – Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Não quero acordar. É o sonho mais perfeito que já tive.

- Você não esta dormindo, muito menos sonhando. Abra os olhos. – Insistiu Sesshoumaru ainda com o meio sorriso.

Rin recostou a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço dele, colocou as mãos no tórax dele. E sentiu o cheiro que tanto a imprecionava.

**Revisora: Minha prima Rhu-chan**

**respondendo aos reviews...**

**HIME RIN: _Obrigada espero melhorar mais para poder te agradar... valeu pela ajuda e as dicas... vc nao se esqueça do nosso trato ouviu mocinha olhos estreitados... kkkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_beijosssss!_**

**Hiwatari Satiko:_ Espero que esteja mesmo gostando tentarei ser rapida para postar e vou tentar manter uma boa historia!_**

**_Muito obrigada pela ajuda e desculpe a perturbaçao, sei que enxi sua paciencia hehehe sorriso sem graça_**

**_beijossssssss!_**

**Pryscilla-chan_: Obrigada pelas boas vindas espero mesmo conseguir te agradar... estou postando o mais rapido possivel para que vcs nao morram de tedio tendo que me esperar..._**

**_Arigatou pelas boas vindas... beijossssssssss!_**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: _olhinhos brilhando que bom que te agradei... obrigada pelos elogios... espero que vc goste desse capitulo postarei o proximo o mais rapido possivel..._**

**_beijosssssssss!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Observação**_: Inu Yasha não me pertence, muito menos as personagens de Sesshoumaru e Rin, eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko. Mas o que é que custa imaginar._

_Essa historia não foi feita em busca de fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento de uma fã maluca, no caso eu._

**Nota da autora:**

"**..." pensamento das personagens.**

**-...- fala das personagens**

**- AAAAAAAAA- personagem berrando**

**(caso seja necessário eu interrompendo)**

**O passado e o presente**

**3º capitulo – Um pedido de noivado e outro recusado?**

**--------------------------------No capitulo anterior---------------------------------**

Rin recostou a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço dele, colocou as mãos no tórax dele. E sentiu o cheiro que tanto a imprecionava.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

De repente sentiu-se fraca mais foi envolvida mais fortemente pelo abraço de seu amado Sesshoumaru.

- Torno a repetir, - Começou novamente Sesshoumaru com tranqüilidade e amorosidade na voz. – Você não esta sonhando, abra os olhos.

- Antes de acordar, - Repetiu Rin com um sorriso. – Preciso dizer o que tem no meu coração. Eu te amo. – Falou segura de suas palavras. – E se eu estiver mesmo acordada, por favor, não me despreze, sei que é um sentimento humano e que meu lorde não o acha bom o suficiente, mas... – Ela nunca terminaria a frase, pois ao abrir os olhos castanhos enquanto falava deparou-se com a figura de Sesshoumaru sorrindo para ela. "Ele nunca sorri! Não pode ser verdade..." – Só pode ser alucinação... – Falou sussurrando pensando alto demais. – Estou ficando louca por estar a prender esse sentimento dentro de mim por tanto tempo! – Ela falou assustada, mas sem se afastar. Sesshoumaru sorriu ainda mais com a reação de Rin.

- Não, você não esta louca. – Afirmou ele encarando-a, sentiu-a estremecer. – Vou te colocar na cama, ainda esta em estado de choque e fraca demais com o ocorrido. – Ele levantou-a nos braços e caminhou até a cama colocou-a com cuidado recostada nos travesseiros de encontro a cabeceira.

- O que significou aquele... – Ela deixou as palavras saírem de sua boca sem conter-se. – beijo? – Corou fortemente com o olhar dele, porém não desvio-se.

- Significa que fico satisfeito com cada pretendente que você nega. – Afirmou serio, mas logo mostrando um meio sorriso.

- O que vai acontecer agora? – Falou com segurança ao tocar a mão de Sesshoumaru uma Rin muito corada.

- O que você quiser. – Respondeu um Sesshoumaru feliz. Ele segurou o rosto dela com a mão direita e aproximou-se ficando a uma distancia curtíssima. Instintivamente Rin fechou os olhos, porém ele continuou a falar. – Eu estava tão distraído com meus próprios sentimentos, que quase te perco. Fiquei cego com meu orgulho e não percebia que você correspondia a tudo o que sinto por você. – Rin o observou, nem sequer um rubor subiu ao rosto de Sesshoumaru com o seu olhar, as suas feições não se alteraram, contudo ela sabia que era difícil para ele dizer tudo aquilo a ser observado por ela. – Eu não acho tolo o seu sentimento. Tenho uma admiração por sua coragem em senti-lo e não se deixar abalar. – Terminou firme.

- Então eu ... Aceito! – Falou Rin com um largo e tranqüilo sorriso na face angelical. – Quando será? – Ela perguntou se afastando calmamente como se sua frase tivesse sentido.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos perigosamente. Sentindo-se enquadrada naquele olhar Rin ponderou o seu sentimento. Antes que qualquer coisa a assustasse ela entendeu o motivo do desagrado de seu lorde.

- Ssssssssenhor Ssssesssssshoumaru, a Kagura acabou de chegar. – Ouviu-se a voz de Jacken atrás da porta.

E logo em seguida a porta se abriu e Bah passou pelo portal deixando Jacken entra seguindo a ela. Sesshoumaru e Rin olharam os novos seres no quarto. Bah ficou contente em ter Rin de volta ao normal. Sesshoumaru levantou-se andou até a porta aberta sendo acompanhado por Jacken. Ele parou.

- Duas semanas. – Falou ela sem direcionar-se a ninguém, soando a voz fria de sempre.

Rin sorriu, então todos no quarto entenderam que ela deveria ter pedido alguma coisa, só não sabiam o que seria, isso ficaria apenas entre os dois.

"Sesshoumaru... O nome dele me causa arrepios. Antes mesmo do Naraku morre já amava esse youkai. Agora que já sou novamente dona do meu coração e não preciso mais obedecer ordens do Naraku, posso vir sempre que quiser ao encontro dele. Eu o quero, desejo, anseio pelos seus toques, seus beijos, seu corpo... Uma vez consegui fazê-lo me beijar. Descobri uma planta que se desidratada e pisada vira um pó alucinógeno, que engana olfato, audição e visão. Eu fiz o teste em outros youkais e funcionava durante trinta minutos. Sabia que não iria durar tanto com o Sesshoumaru, pois ele é mais forte do que qualquer outro youkai em que testei. Pensei, porém, que fosse durar mais o efeito. Qual não foi a minha decepção ao passar-se apenas o tempo de um beijo... Quem ele viu não sei, mas eu queria ser esse ser... Ele beijava com tudo o que tinha em si. Depois disso nunca mais me tocou... Por fim, estou eu aqui novamente, no seu castelo, não sei o que passou aqui apenas me mandaram esperar por ele no seu escritório. Escuto passos... Deve ser ele."

A porta do escritório abriu e Sesshoumaru pode ver sentada em uma cadeira a frente de sua mesa, a figura de Kagura a olhá-lo. Kagura possuía olhos avermelhados bem abertos, visualizando a figura masculina a sua frente, nunca deixaria de admirá-lo. A figura imponente de Sesshoumaru atravessou o escritório sentou-se atrás da mesa encarando Kagura de frete.

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru! – Soou a voz de Kagura nas paredes do cômodo.

- Quero que vá embora. – Sesshoumaru falou direto e frio como sempre.

- Hoje você esta de péssimo humor. O que aconteceu por aqui? – Perguntou ignorando a grosseria de Sesshoumaru.

- Não te interessa. Apenas vá embora sem complicações.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Kagura se levantando com sensualidade.

- Não te interessa, já disse. – Falou se levantando também, mas sempre com tranqüilidade e frieza e inabaláveis.

- Não sairei sem antes você me oferecer uma resposta plausível para minha pergunta. – Falou impondo a sensualidade na voz.

- Não vou querer você como pretendente. – Falou andando rumo à porta. – E não questione mais. Vá logo embora, antes que me arrependa de ter te deixado viva no dia em que acabamos com aquele meio youkai desprezível. – Se retirou do escritório sem olhar para trás.

Kagura ficou parada com os olhos fixos no portal pelo qual Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de sair.

"_Duas semanas_... Foi a resposta dele. Por que demorar tanto? Pelo menos, não me negou. Sei que foi muita ousadia de minha parte pedi-lo em casamento, mas não podia mais ficar calada depois daquela declaração dele. Pensei no começo que ele ira dizer não, mas quando ele me respondeu soube que ele já havia na hipótese de ocorrer aquilo. O Sesshoumaru-sama sempre sabe de tudo, mesmo ele dizendo que não sabe."

"Acho que torturei-a um pouco com a demora da minha resposta. Não poderia falar abertamente com Bah e Jacken dentro do quarto. Ela aceitou o pedido de casamento que iria fazer antes que as palavras fossem pronunciadas de minha boca. Previ o que ela iria falar antes mesmo que ela o fizesse. Então fui o mais abrangente que pude para que somente ela soubesse ao que me referia. Sendo que precisaremos de duas semanas para eu poder lhe dar o presente que ela me pede desde os 12 anos de idade. Só encontrei-o agora. Só poderia dar-lhe este presente com a certeza nos meus sentimentos e nos dela: Dar-lhe-ei a juventude eterna. Mandei por tanto, Kagura embora, não a quero, nunca a quis. Iria fazê-la minha pretendente pois queria herdeiros para as minhas riquezas, mas agora os terei com a mulher que amo. Serão filhos amados mesmo tendo certeza que serão meio youkais. Agora sei o que meu pai passou, entendo o que ele queria me mostrar, entendo suas palavras..."

"Ele não me quer como pretendente? O que está acontecendo? Eu tenho certeza que fiz tudo certo. Mas tem... _aquele ser_... será que ele achou o SER? Será que eles se acertaram? Isso não vai ficar assim. Eu agora estou pronta para acabar com quem quer que seja. E irei acabar com esse amor, nem que pra isso tenha que matar... para que essa raiva não me consuma e quem irá morrer serei eu. Quero o Sesshoumaru ele me querendo ou não."

O dia se passou sem mais conturbações. Rin passará o dia inteiro no quarto se recuperando do ocorrido. Sesshoumaru passará o dia fora do castelo para organizar os guerreiros sem general e escolher dentre eles um novo general de guerra. A noite chegou sem nuvens, mostrando um céu estrelado e uma lua cheia. Os ventos frios vinham com mais força mostrando um sinal claro da aproximação do inverno.

Rin estava acordada em seu quarto observando o céu de sua varanda. Estava vestida apenas com sua camisola, com o roby aberto cobrindo suas costas, ombros e braços. Ela estava distraída quando sentiu um respiração atrás de si, sentiu duas mãos fortes segurarem sua cintura, sentiu o cheiro do perfume que tanto gostava, os cabelos sedosos e prateados caírem em seu ombro esquerdo.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru? – Falou ela com surpresa, com relação a ação de Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru... – Falou ao ouvido dela fazendo-a estremecer e divertindo-se com as reações dos seus corpos.

- Como? – Perguntou ela tentando voltar ao normal.

- Não me chame de senhor deve me chamar apenas pelo meu nome, Sesshoumaru. – Falou ainda ao ouvido dela mais dessa vez mordiscou a cartilagem da orelha de Rin.

- Senh... – Interrompeu-se Rin. – Sesshoumaru, por favor me explique o p... – Ela tentava se manter na realidade. Ele começou a beijar o rosto dela, passando para o pescoço. Ela falou num sussurro. – Me escute, por favor! – Ele virou-a para se encararem e esperou ela falar. – Por que duas semanas?

Sesshoumaru encarou-a e sabia que ela perguntaria isso, mas não sabia que seria tão rápido pensou que ela seria vulnerável as suas caricias, porém impressionou-se com a força de vontade de Rin. Ele não conseguira antever o questionamento, pois concentrara-se no cheiro das flores que emanava do corpo de Rin. Também concentrara-se no impulso dos dois corpos.

- Você lembra do presente que você me pediu quando tinha 12 anos, e me disse que iria me pedir um presente em troca de todos os seus aniversários? – Perguntou ele com carinho e um pouco no olhar que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

- Sim. Mas o que isso tem... – Ela foi cortada antes de terminar a frase.

- Eu achei o seu presente. – Falou ele com um sorriso.

Rin abriu os olhos em sinal de espanto.

- Quando?

- Hoje.

- Como foi isso?

- Quando confirmei nossos sentimentos.

- Não entendo o que isso significa.

- Vamos fazer um feitiço de união durante a cerimônia do nosso casamento. E quando nossos sangues se unirem você fará parte de mim. Confirmaremos essa união durante a lua de mel.

- Você sabia disso desde quando? – Perguntou Rin ainda com espanto.

**Revisora: Rhu-chan**

**respondendo os reviews...**

**Mattaro: _Tudo! # olhinhos cheios de agua de tao feliz# Arigatou!!!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem # roendo as unhas#! hehehehe... Vou tentar postar o mais rapido que puder!!!! Mais uma vez arigatou!!!_**

**_kissus!!!!!!!!_**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: _Tô fazendo o que posso!!!! #olhinhos brilando# Serio? Arigatou! Pois é Sesshy é o maior!!! pode deixar vou dar um jeito na KAGUNOJO!!!!kkkkkkkk... Beijou!!!! e pode esperar por mais!!!!_**

**_kissusssss!!!!_**

**Lhyl:_ Arigatou!!!! Pode deixar vou fazer Sesshy e Rin ficarem cada vez mais unidos e quanto a Kagura...#olhinhos e risada malevola# Vou dar um jeito nela!!! Vou postar o mais rapido que puder!!!_**

**_kissus!!!!!!!!!!_**

**natykagomeinuyasha:_ Ufa! nominho cumprido em! Arigatou!!! Espro continuar te agradando, vou tentar ser rapida!_**

**_kissusssssss!!_**

**Hiwatari Satiko:_ Que bom!!!!!!#pulos de alegria# E mais uma vez arigatou por tudo!!!!_**

**_kissussssssssss!!!!_**

**HIME RIN:_ Que bom que vc gostou!!! Ufa... me deixou nervosa no msn. Nao se preoculpe com a Kgura darei um jeito nela!!! E quanto ao trato... # olhinhos estreitos# bem... tenha calma ameaço mas nao mordo!!!! hehehehe_**

**_kissusssss!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Observação**_: Inu Yasha não me pertence, muito menos as personagens de Sesshoumaru e Rin, eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko. Mas o que é que custa imaginar._

_Essa historia não foi feita em busca de fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento de uma fã maluca, no caso eu._

**Nota da autora:**

"**..." pensamento das personagens.**

**-...- fala das personagens**

**- AAAAAAAAA- personagem berrando**

**(caso seja necessário eu interrompendo)**

**O passado e o presente**

**4º capitulo – A explicação.**

**-------------------------------No capitulo anterior----------------------------------------**

_- Vamos fazer um feitiço de união durante a cerimônia do nosso casamento. E quando nossos sangues se unirem você fará parte de mim. Confirmaremos essa união durante a lua de mel._

_- Você sabia disso desde quando? – Perguntou Rin ainda com espanto. _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru olhou o rosto espantado de Rin e sentiu sua pulsação aumentar a cada minuto que ficava perto dela.

- Descobri há alguns dias... – Respondeu sorrindo marotamente e beijou-a com um desejo incontrolável. – Mas para isso tenho que transformá-la em minha pretendente oficial. – Sussurrou ao ouvido de Rin, fazendo-a estremecer. Desceu a boca ate o pescoço e beijou suavemente para depois morde-la, marcando-a com suas presas.

Rin estonteada apenas conseguiu emitir um sussurrado gemido de dor. Sesshoumaru afastou-se alguns centímetros do pescoço que acabara de marcar, pode ver duas finas mexas de sangue escorrer pelo pescoço alvo dos pequenos furos que suas presas haviam deixado, passou a língua no lugar e o sangue estancou imediatamente. Rin sentiu que o lugar agora latejava, sentiu Sesshoumaru voltar a encará-la apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, então observou com cuidado cada reação sentiu que era o momento de abrir os olhos e ao fazê-lo viu Sesshoumaru levar a mão à presa esquerda e tirá-la com facilidade do lugar onde agora uma ponta branca e fina brotava no lugar onde o dente fora arrancado, era uma nova presa nascendo.

- O que... – Começou, mas resolveu reformular a pergunta. – Por que você fez isso? – A voz de Rin continuava sussurrada.

- Essa presa que acabei de tirar contem seu sangue. – Começou Sesshoumaru com firmeza na voz fazendo-a soar imponente pelas paredes do quarto. – Mandarei fazer um amuleto dela para que você use-a sempre, isso lhe garantirá a juventude eterna. – Explicou em tom forte e caloroso. Ele notou ela passar a mão no pescoço. – Essa mordida, - Apontou para onde Rin passava os finos e delicados dedos. – significa que você será...

- Sua pretendente vitalícia. – Cortou-o Rin antes que pudesse se conter.

- Amanhã anunciarei oficialmente. – Falou abraçando-a e recomeçando os beijos, de repente parou e pronunciou soltando do abraço e afastando-se. – Agora devo sair.

- Mas por quê? – Falou Rin subitamente com inocência.

- Teremos que esperar até o casamento, pois seu amuleto irá demorar o número de dias exatos de duas semanas. – Falou mirando-a com desejo nos olhos dourados. – Se esse Sesshoumaru continuar aqui, não serei responsável pelos meus atos.

Rin pela primeira vez desde a chegada surpresa de Sesshoumaru notou seus trajes e ruborizou fortemente. Não mais questionou a decisão de seu lorde sabia que se ele quisesse, ela não o impediria porque já experimentará o poder de sedução que ele exercia sobre ela e seus desejos. Sesshoumaru mostrou um meio sorriso com a timidez repentina de Rin, notou o quanto adorava o jeito distraído dela, sem falar nada foi se afastando, mas em seguida parou ao sentir a pequena mão de Rin na sua.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru. – Falou com aquele sorriso de derreter icebergs que só ela tinha.

- Boa noite, – Ele voltou-se sussurrando para ela estonteado com o sorriso. – Minha Rin. – E saiu o mais depressa que pode do olhar apaixonada de Rin.

"Que lindo sorriso. Parece que os sorrisos nasceram apenas para serem usados por ela. Eu a quero, eu a amo. Amor... ela colocou essa palavra no meu vocabulário, no meu coração. Achei que esse sentimento fosse dispensável, mas agora sei que o amor modifica. Ele me modificou, passei a ser mais forte. Sei disso, pois foi graças ao amor que sinto por Rin que derrotei tão rapidamente o general Mellion, evitando que ele a matasse; sei disso, pois foi o amor que sinto por ela que evitou agora a pouco de estragar com a oportunidade de tê-la para sempre ao meu lado. O que são duas semanas? Nada para a eternidade que passarei ao lado dela."

"Ele me chamou de... _minha Rin_... ele me considera dele. Isso é sinal que me ama. Ele não falou em tom de serva, sei disso, alias senti isso pela voz dele. Ele me falou em tom de me quere ao seu lado. Como o amo... e sei agora que ele me ama, caso não me amasse não teria resistido aos seus instintos... ele resolveu esperar para me ter ao seu lado por todas as nossas vidas... afinal duas semanas não são nada para o todo sempre que estaremos juntos."

O dia seguinte custou a chegar para Rin. As horas passaram arrastadas e ela acabou cedendo ao sono. Na manha seguinte ouviu uma voz feminina chamando-a insistente. Ela estava tão cansada, mal dormira a noite pensando no seu noivado. "Meu noivado! É hoje." Pensou ainda de olhos fechados Rin, mas logo levou as dobras dos dedos e esfregou-os para começar a abri-los.

- Rin... – A voz parou de chamá-la quando ela esfregou os olhos.

- Sim. – Respondeu em meio a bocejos Rin.

- Bom dia! – A voz cumprimentou animada.

Rin agora reconhecera a voz e virou-se para o lado de onde ouvira a voz espantada.

- Sacerdotisa Kagome! – Falou Rin repentinamente.

- Você sabe que não precisa me chamar assim Rin. – Falou Kagome sorrindo para a assustada Rin.

- Me desculpe. – Falou Rin se recompondo. – Mas me assustei com você aqui no meu quarto.

- Sesshoumaru mandou me avisar ontem a tarde do noivado de vocês. Parabéns! – Continuou com a voz animada de sempre.

- Ontem? – Espantou-se novamente Rin. – Mas...

- Ele me pediu para te ajudar. – Cortou-a Kagome.

- Ajudar? Em que?

- Você quer que a Bah saiba que ele já te marcou? – Perguntou kagome com ar de suspense.

- Qual o problema em Bah saber? – Perguntou com inocência Rin.

- Bem, - Começou Kagome procurando as palavras. – Um youkai só pode marcar sua pretendente a sós se eles tiverem... passado a noite juntos... – Completou a frase com um ar de segredo.

- Mas nós não passam... – Interrompeu Rin assustada, envergonhada e muito vermelha.

- Calma Rin! – Exclamou Kagome retornando a falar sobre o assunto. – Sei que você e Sesshoumaru não passaram a noite juntos, ele mesmo me falou isso e me explicou o porque de toda essa situação, falou sobre o amuleto, sobre o pacto que vocês terão que fazer. Agora levante-se precisa se arrumar e estou aqui para te ajudar e aproveito para te contar tudo detalhadamente.

Kagome ajudou Rin a se arrumar, explicou tudo sobre o caso especial dela e o porque de ter sido marcada antes do tempo. Rin ouviu tudo com atenção para esclarecer em todos os sentidos suas duvidas. Kagome também lhe disse que ela teria que tomar muito cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse o ocorrido e teria que fingir ser marcada pela primeira vez ali em frente os convidados.

"Fiquei sabendo agora a pouco o motivo de Sesshoumaru ter me negado. Soube que irá noivar aquela... _humana_... essa garota não sabe com quem se meteu. Ela deve ter usado algum feitiço que desconheço, Sesshoumaru jamais se casaria com uma humana em sã consciência, afinal ele é o youkai mais forte de todos os tempos e lorde das Terras do Oeste. Ele merece alguém a altura de seu poder e status alguém como eu! Ele tem que se casar comigo, nem que para isso tenha que forçá-lo. Já sei o que vou fazer e vou usar aquela humana para isso. Minha raiva não irá acalmar-se até que esse plano esteja em pratica, depois de estar em ação tenho que me concentrar e controlar essa raiva para não deixar brechas para que saia errado. Vou me vingar sua _humana insignificante_."

Pessoal desculpem a demora tive uns pequenos probleminhas, mas já ta tudo resolvido e garanto que na Segunda- feira vocês terão o capitulo cinco postado e grande.

Kissus de Sakura-monstrenga. 

**Clarice – _Que bom que gostou olhinhos brilhando arigatou! Es pero que este também tenha saído de seu agrado!_**

_**Kissus!**_

**HIME RIN – _Prometo postar mais rápido rosto corado ... hehe ... que bom que vc conseguiu postar e saiba que ADOREI! pulos de alegria arigatou!_**

_**Kissus!**_

**0 Kyouyama Anna0 – _Não demorarei com o próximo rosto vermelho com um tomate madura prometo! Arigatou pela paciência._**

_**Kissus!**_

**Hiwatari Satiko – _Ta ai a resposta a sua pergunta! Sesshy foi fofo né? Espero que vc tenha gostado!_**

_**Arigatou e kissus!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Observação**_: Inu Yasha não me pertence, muito menos as personagens de Sesshoumaru e Rin, eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko. Mas o que é que custa imaginar._

_Essa historia não foi feita em busca de fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento de uma fã maluca, no caso eu._

**Nota da autora:**

"**..." pensamento das personagens.**

**-...- fala das personagens**

**- AAAAAAAAA- personagem berrando**

**(caso seja necessário eu interrompendo)**

**O passado e o presente**

**5º capitulo – A explicação.**

**-------------------------------No capitulo anterior----------------------------------------**

"_Fiquei sabendo agora a pouco o motivo de Sesshoumaru ter me negado. Soube que irá noivar aquela... humana... essa garota não sabe com quem se meteu. Ela deve ter usado algum feitiço que desconheço, Sesshoumaru jamais se casaria com uma humana em sã consciência, afinal ele é o youkai mais forte de todos os tempos e lorde das Terras do Oeste. Ele merece alguém a altura de seu poder e status alguém como eu! Ele tem que se casar comigo, nem que para isso tenha que forçá-lo. Já sei o que vou fazer e vou usar aquela humana para isso. Minha raiva não irá acalmar-se até que esse plano esteja em pratica, depois de estar em ação tenho que me concentrar e controlar essa raiva para não deixar brechas para que saia errado. Vou me vingar sua humana insignificante."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Senhorita Kagura, - Uma voz de mulher chamou a figura de Kagura. – Seu quarto já está pronto vai se arrumar agora?

- Preciso de um bom plano... – Pensou alto Kagura que ainda estava perdida em pensamentos.

- O que disse senhorita? – Perguntou a serviçal da hospedaria, finalmente tirando Kagura de seu transe.

- Não disse nada! – Respondeu ponderadamente Kagura. – Espero que o banho que pedi também já esteja pronto. – Falou desviando a atenção da serviçal.

"Eu estou nervosa. Sesshoumaru continua calmo como sempre. Quando desci ele me olhou de um jeito que me fez corar, fiquei tão vermelha quanto o quimono que estou vestida. E eu pensando que esse quimono não iria mais servir-me, ganhei-o de presente a tanto tempo e nunca o tinha usado, Kagome ficou encantada com os detalhes, ele é vermelho feito da mais fina seda, cobre o pescoço, parece que quem fez sabia exatamente pelo que eu estou passando, tem mangas compridas que terminam em detalhes de pétalas de sakura em cor branca e a faixa da cintura é larga e é vermelha com os mesmos detalhes em pétalas de sakura branca do quimono, só que nos extremos opostos do tecido ficando com os detalhes em cima e em baixo.

Acabei de ser anunciada como a escolhida oficial do lorde das Terras do Oeste. Tem muita gente aqui, além de Kagome, vieram InuYasha, Yukito, Enzo e a pequena Kikyô, Sangô, Miroku, Aika e Jimy que são os filhos de Miroku e Sangô e Shippou. Os conselheiros, Generais e a parte importante dos servos de Sesshoumaru também vieram com suas famílias testemunhar esse fato. Os empregados estão trabalhando dobrado e eu aqui toda nervosa pensando em como me sai em minha pequena encenação, sei que não corro o risco de que algum dos presentes, tirando Kagome, InuYasha e Sesshoumaru, saibam que fui marcada pois Kagome lançou uma proteção em mim me dizendo que iria impedir dos youkais presentes sentirem o cheiro da marca de Sesshoumaru e o resto era por minha habilidade."

"Como ela esta linda, parece um ajo de tão perfeita, fiquei tão impressionado que ao vê-la no topo da escada fiquei a observando com muita intensidade e a fiz corar, acho lindo quando ela cora daquele jeito. Já foi anunciado o noivado, mas sinto ainda cheiro de nervosismo emanando dela. Sei o que a esta preocupando, a quantidade de convidados. Foi necessário esse numero de convidados para valer o noivado oficial entre um youkai e uma humana. Não gosto de aglomerações , porem InuYasha me convenceu que era necessário. Depois da luta final contra Naraku eu e InuYasha amadurecemos quanto ao nosso grau de parentesco, o próprio amadureceu muito em termos de convivência graças ao amor sentido por Kagome, com o tempo tornei-o conselheiro de minhas terras e ações participamos de muitas lutas juntos e só confio nele para aceitar sugestões, que ele não saiba mais se tornou não só um conselheiro mais sim um grande amigo."

**(Olha eu interrompendo pela primeira vez a historia. É que quero explicar melhor o que ta acontecendo com Sesshy e Inu – que intimidade a minha ne? – na historia pra quem não lembra se passaram 12 anos e como eles lutaram juntos contra Naraku, quis dar um ar ameno as ações entre os irmãos. Quis valorizar a amizade construída através de anos lutando juntos e o fato de eles serem irmãos vai ajudar no fato de Sesshy aceitar o casamento humano-youkai. Pronto pelo menos tentei explicar o porque dessa mudança de sentimentos entre Sesshoumaru e InuYasha.) **

- Onde está Aika? – Perguntou Sangô a Jimy que estava do seu lado.

- Ela foi lá fora. – Falou Jimy emburrado. – Nem me deixou ir brincar com ela e o Yukito.

- Ah! – Exclamou sorrindo de leve. – Então é por isso que está tão emburrado, Jimy? Não fique é que você é muito pequeno para brincar com eles. Você só tem cinco aninhos por que não vai brincar com Enzo que tem sua idade e está ali sentado sozinho?

- É mesmo! – Exclamou o menino mudando o humor. – Tia Kagome, posso?

- É claro querido. – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo. E o garoto correu até o outro muito feliz.

- Mamãe, tia Sangô! – Gritava a pequena Kikyô enquanto corria. Apesar dos seus 4 aninhos era muito esperta e tinha energia de sobra.

- Não grite filha, - Repreendeu-a Kagome. – Estamos em uma festa.

- Desculpe. – Corriguiu-se a pequena, porém tornou a falar em tom normal. – Mas é que tenho que dizer uma coisa muito importante. – Disse rápida sem tomar fôlego e antes que a mãe perguntasse do que se tratava prosseguiu. – Eu vi o Yukito e a Aika lá fora abraçados. – Terminou com ar de triunfo. Nesse momento Jimy e Enzo que estavam correndo pararam e olharam para Kikyô assim como: Inuyasha, Sangô, Miroku e Kagome.

- Onde você os viu querida? – Perguntou com serenidade Kagome.

- Na clareira da tia Rin. – Falou a pequena com uma voz fina e fraca e olhando com receio para a mãe.

Kagome se levantou com tranqüilidade sendo acompanhada no movimento por Sangô, Miroku e Inuyasha. Os quatro rumaram para o local indicado pela pequena meio-youkai, que não teve mais coragem de falar nada mais do que já havia dito.

Quando lá chegaram encontraram Yukito e Aika recostados em um tronco abraçados olhando o campo de flores que apesar da aproximação do inverno ainda mostrava algumas flores em pleno outono.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou com uma tranqüilidade assustadora Kagome.

Aika tentou afastar-se de Yukito, porém a única coisa que consegui foi ficar em pé com ele segurando sua cintura. Aika estava vermelha de vergonha.

- Significa que estamos namorando. – Falou Yukito sem um pingo de vergonha e de uma vez, fazendo a pobre Aika ficar ainda mais corada.

- Vocês não se acham jovens de mais para isso, não? – Perguntou uma Sangô com censura na voz. – Afinal de contas você Yukito só tem 11 anos e Aika, _minha filha_, só tem 10. – Terminou Sangô enfatizando o 'minha filha'.

- Eu os proíbo! – Falou Kagome enérgica.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Exclamou Yukito alterando a voz.

- Eu posso sim. – Afirmou Kagome seca e fria.

- Não, não pode. – Retrucou Yukito quase gritando.

- Olha o jeito que fala comigo rapazinho. – Reclamou Kagome elevando a voz também. – Sou sua mã...

- VOCE NÃO É MINHA MAE!

Todos olharam de Kagome para Yukito espantados com a ação do garoto. Kagome ficou paralisada com o choque que levou com as palavras do menino, esperava qualquer coisa menos aquilo. Seus olhos ficaram lacrimosos e não pode se controlar começou a chorar.

- Eu... sei... que... não... sou sua mãe. – Falou em meio a soluços. – Apenas achei que como criei você... pelo menos merecesse uma pequena consideração, mas... – Ela não terminou a frase abraçou Inuyasha e escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

- Me... desculpe... – Falou em um fio de voz Yukito se arrependendo amargamente do que fizera a uma pessoa tão amada.

O olhar de Inuyasha recaiu sobre o garoto com uma reprovação explicito no olhar.

- Yukito, - Começou com tanta frieza que o garoto estremeceu. – você sempre foi muito amado por nós... nunca lhe demos motivos para nos tratar da maneira como você fez agora... nunca mentimos sobre você não ser nosso filho legitimo e sempre tratamos você com o mesmo amor e carinho que tratamos Enzo e Kikyô. Agora você passou dos limites, como pode fazer Kagome chorar? – Continuou a falar com tanta frieza e apertando Kagome com tanto amor que o garoto se sentiu como um ser repugnante.

Em resposta a fala de Inuyasha Sangô olhou a filha, que continuava calada e ao lado de Yukito.

- Aika. – Chamou a atenção de todos Sangô com uma voz muito carregada de emoção. – Você também pensa assim?

A garota olhou os pais e também olhou para os outros que estavam presente analisando a situação onde estava. Sabia que era filha legitima, já haviam te contado toda a historia dos pais, mas não era isso que a incomodava, mesmo que fosse filha adotiva como eram Yukito e o seu tio Shipoou, ela seria eternamente grata aos pais e sabia que Yukito também pensava assim, só que no calor do momento ficou fora de controle.

Seus pais já eram noivos há algum tempo quando pensaram que iram morrer na batalha contra Naraku, eles apresaram o casamento e logo depois Sangô havia engravidado e era ela, Aika.

- Sabe mamãe, - Começou tímida com sua voz infantil e doce Aika. – acho que todos nos exaltamos. – Sentenciou. – Eu sei que Yukito ama os pais e eu também amo os meus. – Aika eram jovem mais tinha uma maturidade enorme, falava com segurança e doçura. – Nós só queríamos poder namorar. Eu quero poder namorar o Yukito com a autorização de todos vocês e sei que ele quer o mesmo, somos jovens para entendermos o amor, sei disso também, mas vocês acreditando ou não vocês nos ensinaram muito bem o sentido do amor. Não tenho como evitar o que se passa dentro de mim, desculpem-me.

Todos olharam para Aika com assombro, a garota estava certa em seus argumentos. Ela tinha mostrado a todos o quanto era madura para o que estava fazendo e sentindo esse poder tão grande que emanava da força de vontade de sua amada Yukito caminhou até Kagome, que já se encontrava fora dos braços de Inuyasha e a abraçou com força.

- Me desculpe mãe. – Kagome retribuiu o abraço com amor colocando o queixo na cabeça do garoto que continuou. – Eu não queria te magoar, juro. – Ele escondeu o rosto no dorso dela e ela sentiu a roupa umedecer. – Eu te amo como sempre a amei como minha mãe e é o que a senhora é para mim. Não me importa como me tornei seu filho eu sei que sou amado e mereço um castigo por ter agido dessa maneira tão cruel com minha mãe e com o senhor também pai. – Ele concluiu a frase levantando o rosto para Inuyasha. – Fui um completo idiota em fazer o que fiz.

Inuyasha olhou Kagome que tinha os olhos suplicantes e cheios de amor para com o filho.

- Você realmente ama a Aika? – Perguntou inesperadamente Inuyasha.

- Sim e agora como homem quero resolver a situação papai. – Afirmou seguro o garoto.

- Tenho uma idéia. – Manifestou-se Miroku pela primeira vez desde que tudo havia começado.

- Idéia? – Perguntou Sangô incrédula.

- Sim. – Respondeu Miroku com determinação. – Posso falar?

Desculpem a demora em postar é que tive um probleminha com minha revisora e agora o problema ja ta resolvido. Obrigada pela paciencia!

**Clarice – _Arigatou pelos elogios... hehehe... fico feliz e espero continuar te agradando!_**

_**Kissus!!!!!**_

**0Mai Shiranui0 Kyouyama Anna0 _– nossa! Apelido cumprido... hehehehe... Tudo nos conformes não precisa se preoculpar darei um jeito nessa situação você verá._**

_**Não garanto resolver o problema calmamente, porém você terá uma grande surpresa.**_

_**Kissus!!!!**_

**Satsu – _Arigatou, arigatou! Sim eles são fofíssimos juntos é um casal que gosto muito! Eles são realmente lindos!!!_**

_**Kisuus!!!!**_

**natykagomeinuyasha _- Não é só você que tem apelido grande não amiga! Hehehe... Já viu o de Kyouyama Anna?... mas vamos ao que nos interessa...Sim como sempre era a Kagura atrapalhando. Não, não! Não precisa entrar na fic não, juro que darei um jeito, quer dizer eu não o Sesshy vai dar um jeito com algumas ajudinhas inesperadas..._**

_**Kissus!!!!**_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto – _Oi maninha! É sim a KAGUNOJO cara de quem vai vomitar mas ela vai se dar mal nessa guerra ah se num vai sorriso maligno Eu tbm queria um Sesshy assim pra mim, mas infelismente... Arigatou!_**

_**Kissus!!!**_

**HIME RIN – _Oi amiga! Que bom que ta gostando! Desculpa ter demorado._**

_**Arigatou pelos elogios KISSUS!!!!** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Observação**_: Inu Yasha não me pertence, muito menos as personagens de Sesshoumaru e Rin, eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko. Mas o que é que custa imaginar._

_Essa historia não foi feita em busca de fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento de uma fã maluca, no caso eu._

**Nota da autora:**

"**..." pensamento das personagens.**

**-...- fala das personagens**

**- AAAAAAAAA- personagem berrando**

**(caso seja necessário eu interrompendo)**

**O passado e o presente**

**6º capitulo – O plano.**

**-------------------------------------------No capitulo anterior-----------------------------------**

- Tenho uma idéia. – Manifestou-se Miroku pela primeira vez desde que tudo havia começado.

- Idéia? – Perguntou Sangô incrédula.

- Sim. – Respondeu Miroku com determinação. – Posso falar?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Não tem outro jeito... – Comentou Sangôdesestimulada.

- Ei pessoal! – Todos olharam para trás onde a voz chamava e viram Shipoou vindo em direção a eles correndo. Shipoou tinha mudado agora era alto, os cabelos estavam cumpridos e muito lisos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, era um youkai raposa com forma de humano. – Sesshoumaru esta atrás de você Inuyasha. – Informou ele após aproximar-se do grupo.

- Então voltando ao nosso assunto... – Recomeçou Miroku agora com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Vamos fazer como fizemos na época do Shipoou.

Todos olharam pra ele com espanto no rosto. Shipoou ficou sem entender a conversa estava com ar de confusão estampado nas faces.

- O que tenho haver com a conversa? – Perguntou incerto e temeroso.

- Até que não é uma má idéia. – Falou Kagome.

- Não. Não é uma má idéia é até inteligente. – Julgou Inuyasha. – Até que pra alguma coisa você serve Monge hantei.

- Do que vocês estão falando mamãe? – Perguntou Aika

- Ah, querida, achamos uma solução pra vocês. – Anunciou Sangô mostrando um sorriso.

- E onde eu me encaixo? – Perguntou Shipoou meio por fora da conversa.

- Você já vai saber. – Disse Miroku com um sorriso.

"Nossa que dia! No começo achei que passava muito rápido mais analisando agora passou muito lento. Foi um dia longo para todos nós. O teatrinho foi armado e deu tudo certo, nem foi tão difícil sentir dor, pois o lugar ainda esta dolorido... no momento que Sesshoumaru anunciou que ia me marcar, me assustei em ver a presa esquerda dele inteirinha no lugar e então entendi que as presas de youkais crescem logo por isso a vi despontando ontem e fiquei sem entender, agora compreendo. Ainda não me saiu uma sensação ruim... comecei a tê-la um momento antes que Sesshoumaru me marcasse, mas ele não disse nada e era tão sem lógica o que eu estava sentindo que deixei pra lá. Mas o melhor do dia foi realmente o que aconteceu com Aika e Yukito. Eles estão namorando, pode? Kagome e Sangô me contaram enquanto conversávamos durante a saída de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e um ministro de Sesshoumaru. Elas me contaram a resolução inteligente de Miroku, realmente ele merece os parabéns pela idéia brilhante. A resolução foi a seguinte: eles vão se encontrar como sempre sendo que não poderão se beijar e sempre em companhia de um dos pais ate completarem respectivamente 14 e 15 anos, se continuarem até ai e o namoro for realmente serio prometeram deixá-los decidirem o que vão fazer. Ri tanto da situação que acabei chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha que estavam no escritório pessoal de Sesshoumaru, quando eles perguntaram o motivo das risadas contei e Inuyasha e miroku riram também e Sesshoumaru apesar de ninguém ter visto exceto eu mostrou um meio sorriso. O dia realmente foi de descobertas..."

"Ainda bem que tudo saiu como o plano... Rin nem desconfiou que tínhamos um penetra, ou melhor, _uma_ penetra. Fiquei em alerta mais sem demonstrar, casa Kagura quisesse entrar em ação. Quando anunciei que o noivado estava selado senti cheiro de raiva pairar no ar, ainda que a presença dela estivesse escondida as sensações de energia aumentaram mas logo depois sumiram... agradeço por Rin não ter sentido nada porque se não tudo estaria estragado e eu não perdoaria se aquela mulher tivesse estragado o dia da minha Rin.

Tomarei cuidado com esse silencio, Kagura deve estar aprontando alguma."

"Eles não me notaram... pensei por um momento que Sesshoumaru tivesse percebido quando ele após ter anunciado o noivado selado e minha raiva extravasou, mas não, consegui me controlar a tempo e quanto aquela humana imbecil nem sequer sentiu um mal estar. Assisti tudo de longe para poder me certificar de que ela não pode me vencer com seus poderes de sacerdotisa, ela é forte mais nada que um bom sonífero e um bom amortecente não dêem um jeito. Agora é só esperar o momento certo para colocar o plano em pratica."

- Senhora, temos tudo em ordem. – Falou um youkai lagarto baixinho e acinzentado com a cabeça baixa em uma reverencia.

- Tem certeza que contratou a quantidade necessária de capangas? – Perguntou com secura e desprezo Kagura.

- Sim senhora. – Respondeu o youkai.

- Então reúna-os para que eu possa contar-lhes o plano. – Respondeu Kagura com um sorriso débil.

"Seis dias se passaram sem nenhuma interrupção incomum, estou estranhando, Kagura não é de deixar pra lá as coisas assim tão facilmente. Achei que pela raiva que ela esta sentindo seria mais rápida, mas vejo que me enganei, ela deve estar tramando algo bem complexo. Se nem a raiva que ela estava sentindo foi capaz de atrapalhar o plano então devo tomar muito cuidado devo continuar precavido com a segurança de Rin, vou ficar por perto ate o dia do casamento. Já fui ate o feiticeiro que esta a fazer o amuleto, pedi que fosse mais rápido e ele me disse que tudo tem seu tempo e que isso não for seguido a risca o laço que irá me ligar a Rin pode ser prejudicial causando até a morte dela... e isso eu não permitirei... vou ter paciência."

- Senhorita Rin. – Soou a voz de Bah pelas paredes do quarto.

- Estou aqui a me banhar Bah. – Respondeu soou a voz de Rin de uma porta lateral. – Pode vir até aqui.

- Senhorita, o Lorde esta querendo sua presença no escritório. – Falou Bah após entrar no aposento.

- O Lorde disse o motivo ou o assunto que requer minha presença? – Perguntou Rin com curiosidade explicita no rosto e na voz.

- Não querida não me disse nada. – Respondeu Bah carinhosamente.

- Por favor avise-o que o encontrarei assim que terminar de banhar-me e vestir-me, diga-lhe que tentarei ser breve pois estou a lavar os cabelos. – Disse com os olhos brilhando e um grande sorriso.

- Sim senhorita, o informarei de sua demora. – Falou Bah fazendo uma pequena reverencia e se retirando.

"Há seis dias que Sesshoumaru não me deixa sozinha estou achando isso muito estranho, até quando vou ao campo ou a estufa ver as flores tenho que ir acompanhada. Não que não goste da companhia dele mais não gosto de atrapalhar nem a ele nem aos outros que me acompanham. Sei que ele esta a me esconder algo e tenho certeza que tem haver com aquele meu mal estar durante o noivado mais não contei a ele nada sobre aquilo ele terá que me contar..."

Rin bateu a porta do escritório e entrou logo em seguida. Ele estava escrevendo em uma folha de papel parecia chateado com algo, mas ao olhá-la concluiu o que fazia e desamarrou a cara levantou-se de encontro a ela.

- Pensei que fosse demorar mais um pouco. – Falou com carinho. – Sei o quanto gosta de lavar os cabelos. – Falou abraçando-a. Sesshoumaru só fazia isso quando estavam a sós.

- E eu sei que não gosta de esperar. – Falou ela retribuindo o abraço e sorrindo. – E por isso procurei ser o mais breve que consegui.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e viu a sua alma tão limpa e tranqüila como um lago e sentiu-se livre como um pássaro sentiu vontade de beijá-la e assim o fez, o beijo foi repleto de carinho, conforto e amor. Após esse breve momento de união ele se endireitou e indicou a cadeira à frente de sua mesa de escritório e caminhou a sua atrás da mesa.

- Você tem que ficar cientes de algumas coisas. – Começou Sesshoumaru encarando os olhos de Rin voltando ao seu tom frio e seco de sempre. – Primeiro você será dona de tudo o que é meu...

- Eu não quero tomar o que é seu. – Afirmou Rin tão surpresa com a noticia que acabou cortando Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei disso. – Afirmou Sesshoumaru com um meio sorriso. – Mas eu desejo assim. – Afirmou retomando a situação. – E por isso você tem que saber de tudo o que eu possuo. Segundo, te darei um cargo, melhor dizendo, você ganhará um cargo. Você a partir de agora será a senhora das Terras do Oeste e com isso terá também que assinar contratos e coisas do gênero, você esta acompanhando o que falo Rin? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ao notar o ar de espanto de Rin. Ela permaneceu calada e concordou com um aceno. – Você será a primeira humana a ter um casamento oficial com um youkai e eu quero que tenha todos os direitos de uma esposa de um lorde youkai. Alguma duvida Rin?

- Eu não sei fazer acordos ou analises de terras muito bem. – Falou Rin baixando a cabeça.

- Isso é falta de pratica. – Falou Sesshoumaru pondo sua mão sobre o punho fechado de Rin que estava sobre a mesa. – E eu estou aqui para te ensinar e ajudar a fazer essas coisas. Você é muito inteligente aprendeu a ler, escrever, a fazer contas rapidamente. Confio em você. – Falou.

- Então farei o melhor que puder. – Falou Rin sorrindo decidida.

- Então dará tudo certo. – Falou voltando a explicar o que ela teria que aprender e fazer.

"Seis dias se passaram e finalmente meu plano esta pronto por completo, é só colocá-lo em pratica agora. O meu problema está sendo a presença constante de Sesshoumaru, ele cerca demais aquela humanazinha. Será que percebeu algo? Não. Não pode ter notado, não deixei rastros... se percebeu eu não sei, mas ele não vai poder evitar o que vai acontecer com aquela humana... Ela morrerá e o feitiço que lançou sobre Sesshoumaru será quebrado e ele voltará para mim."

- Senhora Kagura, estamos prontos. – Afirmou em uma reverencia um pequeno youkai grilo.

- Onde está a humana? – Perguntou Kagura com desprezo.

- Ela ainda se encontra com o Lorde das Terras do oeste, mestra. – Respondeu o youkai lagarto.

- SEU INCOMPETENTE COMO... – Kagura parou tão repentinamente quanto havia começado e recomeçou com um olhar obsessivo. – Mudança de planos. – Afirmou seca. – Vamos fazer de outra maneira, mas com a mesma idéia. Reúna todos aqui quero informar pessoalmente como será. – Terminou olhando doentiamente para o castelo de pedra no horizonte e gargalhou malignamente.

A noite logo caiu e como de costume todo o castelo dormia exceto pelos guardas e por dois seres que andavam pelos corredores do castelo, Rin e Sesshoumaru.

- Pronto! – Exclamou Rin sorrindo. – Sã e salva.

Sesshoumaru apenas ofereceu um meio sorriso, abriu a porta do quarto e puxou-a pelo pulso fechando a porta. Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram muito próximos com esse ato de Sesshoumaru de fechar a porta Rin colocou um grande sorriso nas faces coradas e logo em seguida ele e Sesshoumaru trocaram um beijo cheio de paixão, estavam aproveitando o tempo que ficavam realmente sozinhos. Ele nunca a beijava na frente de outros.

- Você fica linda corada. – Sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela após o termino do beijo. Ela corou ainda mais. – Sim fica linda! – Exclamou. – Agora tenho que ir. – Informou se soltando dos braços de Rin.

- Não fique só mais um pouquinho... – Pediu ela suplicante. – Quase não ficamos sozinhos e é tão bom ficar assim com você. – Acrescentou.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru afirmou. – E você sabe que não é pelo que os outros vão pensar e sim porque nós temos que esperar.

- Eu sei. – Retrucou Rin desanimada.

- Não fique assim. – Falou Sesshoumaru erguendo o queixo de Rin. – Logo nós estaremos juntos.

- Sim, então esperarei. – Respondeu Rin com um pequeno sorriso. – Afinal só faltam 8 dias pro casamento...

- Não conte os dias. – Ordenou ele de repente

- Por quê? – Perguntou Rin assustada com a ordem e perdendo o sorriso.

- Parece que está mais distante quando contado. – Respondeu sorrindo como em raros momentos em que ficavam sozinhos, Rin sorriu e eles tornaram a se beijar, acabaram o beijo por falta de ar e Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto de Rin.

Logo Rin caiu tranquilamente no sono e não notou uma presença maligna se aproximar.

- Vamos. – Ordenou Kagura. – Lembrem-se peguem a garota viva e tragam-na para mim. – Falou para o youkai grilo com um sorriso doentio. – Vou entreter os guardas e Sesshoumaru, vocês tratem de fazer um bom trabalho. – Disse raivosa.

Revisora: Rhu-chan

Respondendo Reviews:

HIME RIN: Oi amiga!!!! Hehehe acontece... arigatou pelos elogios.

Kissus!!

Clarice: Arigatou!! Quantos elogios... espero que tenha gostado desse também!

Kissus!!!!

Rin Nana-Chan: Gomem pela demora!!! Arigatou pelos elogios. O plano da Kagura continua em off mais já, já vc vai descobrir...

Kissus!!!!!

natyKagomeInuyasha: #olhinhos arregalados# que comentariozao!!!!!!! Respondendo: é mesmo! Não vai precisar não, sei que o negocio ta começando a ficar difícil mas vai se resolver, prometo! Eu gosto dos figurantes amiga e entendo o seu lado e peço desculpas... o nome dela é esse porque Kagome resolveu agradecer de alguma maneira o sacrifício de Kikyô. E quanto a noite de nupicias... hehehe... vc pode esperar sim. Arigatou pelo review adorei!

Kissus!!!!!!!!

Satsuki: OI!!!!!!!!! Pois é ate eu me espantei... hehehe... Espero que tenha gostado desse também.

Kissus!!!!!!

Hiwatari Satiko: Relaxa amiga! Acontece nas melhores famílias. Kkkkkkkk. Arigatou pelo elogio.

Kissus!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Observação**_: Inu Yasha não me pertence, muito menos as personagens de Sesshoumaru e Rin, eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko. Mas o que é que custa imaginar._

_Essa historia não foi feita em busca de fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento de uma fã maluca, no caso eu._

**Nota da autora:**

"**..." pensamento das personagens.**

**-...- fala das personagens**

**- AAAAAAAAA- personagem berrando**

**(caso seja necessário eu interrompendo)**

**O passado e o presente**

**7º capitulo – O sofrimento.**

**-------------------------------------------No capitulo anterior-----------------------------------**

- Vamos. – Ordenou Kagura. – Lembrem-se peguem a garota viva e tragam-na para mim. – Falou para o youkai grilo com um sorriso doentio. – Vou entreter os guardas e Sesshoumaru, vocês tratem de fazer um bom trabalho. – Disse raivosa.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagura rumou na escuridão em direção ao grande castelo das Terras do Oeste enquanto seus capangas entraram na densa e escura floresta e desapareceram sem deixar rastros.

Com seus poderes de controladora dos ventos foi muito fácil para Kagura passar pelos guardas da entrada e parar na parede que ficava em baixo da sacada do quarto de Rin, porem nesse instante os guardas a detectaram, alertando assim todo o castelo. A luta começou. A principio Kagura estava com facilidade em controlar a situação, mas Sesshoumaru chegou em auxilio dos seus soldados.

- O que quer aqui Kagura? – Perguntou frio e com tranqüilidade.

- Eu vou matá-la. – Respondeu com uma gargalhada maligna. – Vou acabar com a vida dela e você voltará para mim.

- Do que você esta falando? – Perguntou Jaken se metendo na conversa. – Você esta louca!

- Você seu verme será o primeiro a quem vou aplicar uma punição assim que me tornar a Lady desse castelo. – Falou Kagura com o sorriso maligno e doentio nos lábios. Nesse momento os seus olhos já avermelhados ganharam uma tonalidade vermelho sangue e os ventos controlados por ela ganharam uma foca incomum. Sesshoumaru logo percebeu que Kagura queria a todo custo matar **_sua_** amada Rin e que se pra isso tivesse que matar a todos no castelo o faria. Kagura estava descontrolada se ele não tomasse logo uma atitude ela não pararia, usou nela seu chicote venenoso cortando-a superficialmente mais sendo suficiente para desconcentrá-la. – Sesshoumaru?! – Falou assustada pela primeira vez. – Você me feriu. – Afirmou colocando a mão no arranhão no braço esquerdo.

- Vá embora! – Afirmou tranquilamente como se não tivesse acontecido nada de mais, Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, eu sei que você me ama. – Afirmou suplicante Kagura. – Aquela humana deve ter lançado um feitiço em você. – Continuou alterando a voz. – Eu vou matá-la e nós seremos felizes. Eu sei que seremos. EU VOU MATÁ-LA! – Exclamou exasperada e elevando seus poderes.

Sesshoumaru caminhou imponente até ela usando, uma barreira, segurou o pescoço de Kagura com força seus olhos mais frios do que de costume e sua ira já estava fazendo seus poderes aumentarem. Kagura apenas olhava-o com um sorriso diabólico e usando uma rajada forte de vento se soltou e fugiu.

- Jaken. – Chamou com autoritarismo e frieza o youkai lagarto. – Acorde Rin. – Continuou como sem se importar em ouvir a resposta do youkai verde. – Diga para ela que vá ao meu escrito rapidamente. E você acompanhe-a até a porta. Não conte nada do que aconteceu aqui a ela. – Terminou Sesshoumaru se retirando.

"Ela conseguiu. Tudo aquilo não passou de uma distração. Droga! Rin foi levada por dois _youkais inferiores_. Levaram Rin de mim. Mais eu vou achá-la custe o que custar e se Kagura encostar um dedo nela... dos quatro que foram capturados dois preferiram o suicídio e um foi morto por meus soldados e o que ficou vai desejar amargamente ter permanecido vivo. Só não o matei imediatamente, pois InuYasha me convenceu de que ele terá mais valia vivo assim pode nos contar onde os outros _asquerosos_ levaram **minha** Rin."

- Maldita! – Exclamou sussurrando Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e bateu o punho fechado sobre a mesa do escritório.

"O que esta acontecendo? Ouço vozes mais não reconheço. Não consigo me mover, meus poderes! Por que não consigo usá-los? Estou me sentindo tonta, enjoada e fraca... estou com dores por todo o corpo... será que consigo me levantar... DROGA! Cai. Estou sem sentidos. Pensei por alguns instantes que pudesse me mover, mas acho que o que consegui foi um belo tombo que só fez a dor do meu corpo aumentar. Acho que pude ver por alguns instantes o lugar onde estou. Esta tudo muito confuso... _pense Rin_ o que aconteceu? Lembro de escutar barulho vindos da minha sacada, depois de me levantar... é isso! Depois apareceram aqueles youkais e eu tentei me defender só que um veneno foi lançado em minha direção e desmaiei. Onde será que eu estou? Fui seqüestrada, mas por quem e em troca de que? Onde você esta? Será que esta machucado?..."

- Sessh... – Sussurrou Rin em delírio.

- Droga, a garota humana é muito mais forte do que Kagura falou. – Reclamou um youkai mariposa ao youkai grilo que estava ao seu lado. – Ela, mesmo envenenada já se levantou e agora esta a falar em delírio, nossa sorte é que meu veneno é forte.

- Deixe de ser estúpido. – Repreendeu o youkai grilo. – Ela tem poderes de sacerdotisa é por isso que ainda esta revidando ao veneno, porém quanto mais ela se mexe mais enfraquece. – Comentou com tom macabro.

- Mais e se ela levantar mais uma vez? – Perguntou o youkai mariposa temeroso. – Não posso lançar de novo o veneno Kagura disse que a queria viva.

- Não confia em sua própria arma? – Desdenhou o youkai grilo. – Ela não vai mais levantar e se isso acontecer eu cuido de fazê-la dormir novamente.

"Tenho que despistar esses idiotas que ainda estão me seguindo. Só poderei encontrar com aquela humana amanha, mas vai ser bem doloroso pra ela esse meu imprevisto. Quando eu a matar será fácil Sesshoumaru vai sair daquele feitiço e voltará para mim. Só espero que os incompetentes que contratei segurem aquele ser desprezível ate amanha, com certeza ela não dará tanto trabalho afinal é uma humana, que trabalho poderia dar?"

- Humana imprestável e desprezível. – Sussurrou Kagura com despreso.

- Sssshenhor Ssssessssshoumaru, o jovem InuYasha, a sssacerdotiza Kagome e sssseusss sssssobrinhosssssss acabaram de chegar. – Falou Jaken na porta do escritório de Sesshoumaru e fez um movimento com a cabeça para indicar o corredor.

- Peça para os dois entrarem, e instale meus sobrinos nos cômodos de sempre. – Falou frio e tranqüilo Sesshoumaru.

- Ssssssim meu lorde. – Respondeu fazendo uma reverencia e se retirando.

Já era manhã e não havia nenhuma noticia de Rin. Os guardas que tinham seguido Kagura voltaram sem nada de novo e ainda haviam perdido o rastro dela. Sesshoumaru mantinha-se mais frio do que de costume seus passos, seus movimentos e sua voz haviam adquirido o gelo de icebergs, ficava cada vez mais distante do que ocorria em seu castelo, perdido em pensamentos.

- Você não demonstra nem por um instante seus sentimentos? – Soou a voz de InuYasha tirando Sesshoumaru de suas divagações. – Seu nervosismo oprimido não se manifesta nem sabendo que a pessoa que você ama esta em perigo?

- Adianta perder o controle nesse momento? – Retrucou Sesshoumaru olhando o meio irmão tranquilamente, já estava começando a se acostumar com o jeito de InuYasha.

- Não. – Respondeu InuYasha com um sorriso sádico. – Mas pelo menos mostraria que por traz de todo esse gelo bate um coração... resumindo demonstraria que você tem sentimentos.

- Sei... – Respondeu vagamente Sesshoumaru e falou antes que o outro tivesse oportunidade de falar mais alguma coisa. – Quero que você venha comigo. Vou pessoalmente atrás de Kagura e trazer Rin de volta.

- Você realmente a ama. – Falou Kagome sorrindo delicadamente. – Nós iremos. Não que você precise de nós, mas porque queremos ajudar de alguma forma.

- Kagome... – Começou Sesshoumaru com um tom baixo e respeitoso. – queria que você ficasse e tomasse conta de tudo por aqui.

- Você, Lorde Sesshoumaru, esta confiando a segurança das Terras do Oeste a mim... uma humana? – Perguntou Kagome encabulada. – Eu... – Então uma vontade repentina a fez olhar para InuYasha que cruzou os braços no peito e virou o rosto para o outro lado. – Ah, não! Isso é combinação sua de InuYasha para me manter longe não é? – Ela falou começando a ficar impaciente e estreitando os olhos e apertando os punhos. Como Sesshoumaru nem InuYasha se manifestaram ela prosseguiu com irritabilidade, porém mantendo a voz estranhamente baixa. – Você não esta se saindo nada bem senhor Sesshoumaru. Não adianta tentar me enganar.

Sesshoumaru ficou admirado com a atitude da cunhada, nunca a vira tão seria e irritada daquela maneira, pode sentir cheiro de raiva e preocupação e nos olhar via segurança e amor. Agora entendia do porque dos humanos serem tão fortes eles não sentiam medo dos sentimentos, sabia agora o por que de InuYasha ter se apaixonado por Kagome, sabia do por que o pai ter se apaixonado por Izaoye e do por que de estar apaixonado por Rin. Seu respeito por Kagome agora era real, pois além de bondosa e possuir grande poder espiritual ela também possuía algo que ele teria que aprender a sentir sem temer: amar.

- Sim. – respondeu tranqüilo e devagar. – Foi um acordo entre eu e InuYasha. Mas saiba que nesse momento quebro esse acordo. – InuYasha e Kagome ficaram assombrados com aquela reação de Sesshoumaru, ele não só mostrará um tom ameno como também mostrou sinceridade nas palavras e no olhar algo que nunca haviam visto ele demonstrar pra ninguém admiração. – Eu quero te pedir um Favor Kagome, posso?

- Clar... claro. – Respondeu Kagome gaguejando.

- Quero que fique no castelo para que não corra perigo de vida e também para cuidar de minhas coisas até nossa volta. – Disse segurando a mão de Kagome em um gesto carinhoso. – Confio em você e na sua força para resolver qualquer problema, porém agora que entendi o significado de amar eu não posso deixar você sofrer nenhum arranhão, pois você agora é muito mais importante do que qualquer vingança tola e eu preciso ir buscar a mulher que amo agora para poder dizer a ela o que ainda não entendo direito mais tenho certeza de que Rin poderá me mostrar uma explicação que você já ensinou a InuYasha. – Disse mostrando a Kagome o amor que sentia dentro de se.

Kagome olhou no fundo dos olhos de Sesshoumaru e viu que ele aprenderá a lógica mais complicada de todos os sentimentos: a lógica de amar. Apenas sorriu e abraçou-o com carinho quase maternal, voltou-se para InuYasha e beijou-o apaixonadamente e saiu do escritório deixando dois irmão com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

**_Oi pessoal!!!!!!!!!! Desculpem a demora é que como todo mundo eu estudo e tenho problemas com o pc. Pode crer depois de 24 dias doente ainda tive um problema de vírus no pc. Kkkkkkkkkkkk engraçado acho que o vírus da minha gripe passou pra o pc._**

**_Bem mais isso é passado vamos ao que interressa ai esta o cap 7 quero agradecer aos reviews de Hiwatari Satiko, HIME RIN, natykagomeinuyasha, Clarice, Rhuanna e Pryscilla-chan, ARIGATOU!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Observação**_: Inu Yasha não me pertence, muito menos as personagens de Sesshoumaru e Rin, eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko. Mas o que é que custa imaginar._

_Essa historia não foi feita em busca de fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento de uma fã maluca, no caso eu._

**Nota da autora:**

"**..." pensamento das personagens.**

**-...- fala das personagens**

**- AAAAAAAAA- personagem berrando**

**(caso seja necessário eu interrompendo)**

**O passado e o presente**

**8º capitulo – O sofrimento parte II.**

**-------------------------------------------No capitulo anterior-----------------------------------**

Kagome olhou no fundo dos olhos de Sesshoumaru e viu que ele aprenderá a lógica mais complicada de todos os sentimentos: a lógica de amar. Apenas sorriu e abraçou-o com carinho quase maternal, voltou-se para InuYasha e beijou-o apaixonadamente e saiu do escritório deixando dois irmão com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Eu consigo abrir os olhos e fazer pequenos movimentos, o efeito do veneno está fraco. É melhor continuar fingindo que não consigo fazer nada até entender o que está acontecendo. Vamos pense Rin você sabe que está numa caverna que tem energia maligna... de quem é essa energia tenho a impressão que já senti antes, mas onde?

Os dois youkais estão perto e estão conversando... _quê?_ Eu não acredito que foi a Kagura que me seqüestrou! Ah, Deus! Era por isso que Sesshoumaru estava me cercando de tantos seguranças, era dela a energia sinistra que senti durante o noivado, tudo se encaixa como as peças de um quebra-cabeças. Sesshoumaru poderia ter me contado... ele pensa que sou frágil demais para saber de algumas coisas, porém isso vai mudar eu vou sair daqui! Como eu ainda não sei mais vou sair."

- Olhe ali! – Falou o youkai mariposa apontando uma passagem aberta pelos youkais serpentes. – Os outros estão abrindo espaço para alguém passar... é Kagura!

- Saia daí! – Informou o youkai grilo. O outro obedeceu rapidamente se recostando a parede. Kagura entrou imponente e silenciosa minuto depois que o youkai mariposa tinha se recostado a parede. – Seja bem vinda mestra. – Saldou com uma reverencia exagerada. – Aqui esta a humana.

- Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou Kagura fria e um pouco irritada.

- Morreram. – Respondeu seco e sem encará-la.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou Kagura duvidosa.

- Sim, mestra! Tenho certeza. – Respondeu sem vacilar o youkai grilo.

- Certo. – Falou Kagura sem desviar o olhar para tentar confirmar se ele estava falando a verdade, como não houve nenhuma hesitação ela virou-se de costas e falou. – Preciso comer, banhar e descansar um pouco antes de acabar com essa imprestável, aqueles perseguidores me deixaram aborrecida. Continuem de olho nela. – Falou com desprezo.

- Sim, mestra! – Responderam em coro os dois youkais.

"Confio em minha cunhada. Sei que no passado a tratei com desprezo assim como desprezei meu meio irmão, mas tudo muda e tudo mudou. Olhando-a agora vejo que fiz certo quando me juntei ao grupo deles para matar o Naraku. Pude ver o valor da força em conjunto e ver uma amizade florescer. Quando Rin me encontrou naquela clareira e começou a me ajudar sem medo mesmo eu a desprezando e até tentei amedrontá-la, percebi que tudo ia mudar, mas na realidade fui eu que mudei. Rin me ensinou tanto... agora ela está correndo risco de vida por minha distração. Como pude ser tão tolo? Deveria ter contado a ela tudo e assim teríamos os dois pensado em uma solução. Rin é muito forte e inteligente sempre a protegi e agora uma youkai como a Kagura a tira de mim... agora é a hora de provar que mudei por causa dela, que mudei por ela... já sei o que vou fazer só preciso de um bom plano de ação."

- InuYasha eu senti o cheiro de Kagura... – Comentou Sesshoumaru no escritório enquanto ambos olhavam mapas de todas as terras, tanto do Oeste como das outras.

- Em que direção? – Perguntou InuYasha observando o irmão com curiosidade.

- Essa. – Afirmou Sesshoumaru colocando o dedo em cima de um ponto no mapa. – Também senti uma energia maligna muito forte, mas foi tudo muito rápido.

- Mais esse ponto... não é ai que fica a caverna onde sua mãe foi aprisionada durante 70 anos? – Comentou perplexo InuYasha sem desviar o olhar do mapa.

- Sim. – Respondeu tranquilamente Sesshoumaru. – Só que como as energias de minha mãe ainda estão fixadas nesse lugar eu não tive tanta certeza quando pressenti a energia e o cheiro de Kagura, porém depois de analisar durante algumas horas tenho certeza de que foi Kagura que eu senti.

- E o que você quer fazer? – Perguntou InuYasha recostando-se na cadeira que estava de frete para Sesshoumaru.

**Voa minha ave**

**voa sem parar**

**Viaja pra longe**

**te encontrarei em algum lugar**

**Permaneço em ti**

**como sempre fui**

**Mais perfeito e mais fiel**

**Mesmo sozinho sei**

**Que estas perto de mim**

**Quando triste olho pro céu**

**Quando eu te vi**

**Meu mundo amanheceu**

**Quando eu te vi**

**Meu sonho aconteceu**

**Mas você partiu sem mim**

**E sei que estas em algum jardim**

**Entre as flores...**

- Agora vou cuidar de você. – Falou kagura no ouvido de Rin que não se mexia. – Você me roubou Sesshoumaru com um feitiço, mas quando eu matar você ele vai voltar pra mim. – Falou com um sorriso doentio nos lábios. – Ele me ama. – Falando isso ficou de pé e chutou Rin nas costelas do lado esquerdo. Rin gemeu de dor. Kagura tornou a se abaixar e puxou a cabeça de Rin segurando-a pelos cabelos. – Então você acordou, que bom! A festa seria sem graça com você morrendo sem me dar o prazer de ouvir seus gemidos.

Kagura começou a arrastar Rin pelo chão segurando os cabelos. Rin apertou com força os olhos, sentia a costela que a pouco havia sido chutado doer, sentia que a cabeça ia rachar caso Kagura continuasse puxando seus cabelos e ainda sentia o chão carrancudo cortando a pele exposta, foi quando Kagura parou de repente para a sorte de Rin que ficou com o ombro direito a centímetros de uma pedra afiada e saliente do chão.

- O que quer imprestável? – Perguntou raivosamente Kagura ao youkai a sua frente.

- Srta. Kagura estão invadindo a caverna. – Respondeu nervoso e apressado o youkai.

Ao ouvir o que o youkai falava Rin se concentrou sentiu algumas energias conhecidas e uma delas era de Sesshoumaru. Era aquele o momento iria reunir todas as suas forças para fugir em direção à energia só precisava que Kagura se distraísse por alguns instantes. Buda estava a ouvir as preces silenciosas de Rin, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ouviu-se um estrondo o youkai grilo veio correndo por uma das muitas passagens da caverna.

- Mestra! – Gritava o youkai grilo. – Os invasores acabaram de quebrar a barreira e estão entrando na caverna, e um desses invasores é o Lorde das Terras do Oeste!

Segundos após o termino da frase do youkai Kagura soltou os cabelos de Rin o que a mesma soube aproveitar se levantou e correu com todas as forças pela entrada lateral mais próxima e corria com ânsia em direção a energia de Sesshoumaru sentindo-se seguida de perto por Kagura. Em uma curva Rin tropeçou em uma pedra e ocorreu ao mesmo tempo o choque de dois poderes em cima de sua cabeça e um ser a segurando antes de encostar-se no chão.

- Você esta bem Rin? – Soou a voz de InuYasha ao ouvido de Rin. Era InuYasha que a segurava, Rin suspirou em alivio.

- Sim, só estou um pouco dolorida. – Falou com a voz arrastada e rouca e olhando por sobre o ombro.

InuYasha a ajudou a ficar em pé e Rin pode visualizar melhor o que acontecia a sua volta. Sesshoumaru estava com a Toukijim em mãos e travava uma luta ferrenha contra Kagura.

**anjo tao amado anjo  
bem sei que estas  
e eu dobrando sono  
ei de acordar  
para teus olhos ver uma vez  
mas...o verdadeiro amor espera  
uma vez mais  
quando eu ti vi  
o sonho aconteceu  
quando eu ti vi  
meu mundo amanheceu**

**  
**

Kagura estava a cada golpe recebido se deformando os olhos ficaram vermelho sangue, a pele estava macilenta e acinzentada, os cabelos estavam em uma tonalidade grafite e dos cortes saia acido. Foi quando Sesshoumaru lançou o golpe final que Kagura se tranformou por completo em sua mao esquerda apareçau um espelho e na mao direita uma espade de ossos **(coisa rara mais olha eu aqui de novo... a espada é tipo aquela de Nraku, aquela que ele formava com os proprios ossos)** e a energia maligna subiu.

**Voa minha ave**

**voa sem parar**

**Viaja pra longe**

**te encontrarei em algum lugar**

**Permaneço em ti**

**como sempre fui**

**Mais perfeito e mais fiel**

**Mesmo sozinho sei**

**Que estas perto de mim**

**Quando triste olho pro céu**

**Quando eu te vi**

**Meu mundo amanheceu**

**Quando eu te vi**

**Meu sonho aconteceu**

**Mas você partiu sem mim**

**E sei que estas em algum jardim**

**Entre as flores...**

**anjo tao amado anjo  
bem sei que estas  
e eu dobrando sono  
ei de acordar  
para teus olhos ver uma vez  
mas...o verdadeiro amor espera  
uma vez mais  
quando eu ti vi  
o sonho aconteceu  
quando eu ti vi  
meu mundo amanheceu**

**Mas você partiu sem mim**

**E sei que estas em algum jardim**

**Entre as flores...**

_**Oi gente desculpem a demora mais ai ta o capitulo 8 agradeço aos dois reviews de minhas amigas e digo nao se acanhem deixem reviews. So postarei os outros dois capitulos se receber 7 reviews. Comentem deixem os ovos e tomates me acertarem...**_

_**Kissus!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A luta final**

- O que foi? – Falou Kagura com uma voz distorcida. – O Lorde das Terras do Oeste assustou-se? – Uma gargalhada rouca e fria saída da garganta de Kagura ressoou por toda a caverna.

InuYasha lançou um olhar para Sesshoumaru que estava de costas para ele e Rin e pode notar o ar ficar denso em sinal de que Sesshoumaru estava apurando todos os sentidos.

- Rin! – Chamou InuYasha olhando fixamente para Kagura. – Vou ajudar o Sesshoumaru. Fique aqui e caso aconteça algo comigo ou com Sesshoumaru corra o mais rápido que puder. Saia daqui sem olhar para trás e, por favor, diga a Kagome que eu a amo. – InuYasha não olhou para Rin e se posicionou ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Rin queria questionar, mas antes que pudesse raciocinar a luta já havia recomeçado e InuYasha já estava com a Tessaiga em mãos e atacando junto com Sesshoumaru a rival. Kagura não atacava, apenas se defendia e toda vez que se cortava um youkai cobra saia dos ferimentos, em pouco tempo Kagura ficou com o corpo totalmente transformado e mais parecia que o seu corpo estava coberto por tentáculos. Em um momento de recuo de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha todas as cabeças de cobras se voltaram para eles com energia em suas bocas e um golpe foi lançado. Eles foram lançados longe e Kagura ria descontroladamente, então Sesshoumaru se transformou no grande cachorro e atacou Kagura fazendo-a cair ao se levantar kagura retirou outra espada do corpo deformado e seu rosto estava torto do golpe que havia levado, olhou para Sesshoumaru e lançou um golpe com as duas espadas cruzadas fazendo Sesshoumaru cair destransformado. Rin gritou e quando ia correr ate Sesshoumaru InuYasha a atrapalhou.

-Não vá Rin saia daqui agora! – Ordenou e foi cambaleante ate Sesshoumaru que estava caído. – Você esta bem Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou InuYasha ajudando o meio irmão a se levantar.

-Eu não esperei... – Falou Sesshoumaru entre dentes.

-O que foi? – Perguntou de novo com sarcasmo e se posicionando na frente dos dois. – Já acabou? Pensei que vocês fossem mais fortes, ou será que tanto tempo se passou que vocês esqueceram como se luta e se preocuparam apenas com suas mulheres?

-Cala a boca! – Ordenou InuYasha.

-Oras o meio youkai esta reagindo... – Falou Kagura com sarcasmo. – Que medo... Só falei a verdade vocês são dois tolos de corações fracos, corações humanos imundos...

InuYasha olhou-a com os olhos em tonalidade vermelho e a atacou com a Tessaiga vermelha, porém de nada adiantou só fez o numero de youkais tentáculos aumentarem no corpo da rival e ela novamente lançou o golpe das cabeças de cobra e quase acertam InuYasha.

-Não podemos fazer isso temos que achar outra soluç... – antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse concluir Kagura já lançara um golpe final em cimas dos dois irmãos.

-Vocês dois acordem! – gritou Kagome. Os dois olharam admirados para frente e viram Kagome e Rin formando uma barreira com seus poderes. – Nós não vamos resistir por muito tempo precisamos de vocês!

-Como você veio parar aqui? – perguntou InuYasha surpreso.

-Eu segui vocês, mas isso não é importante agora. Sango e Miroku também vieram ajudar e quero você de volta e vivo InuYasha! – falou Kagome.

Repentinamente as espadas das presas do pai de Sesshoumaru vibraram assim como os corpos de Kagome e Rin, as mulheres se entreolharam e novamente seus corpos vibraram.

-Ela precisa de ajuda... – Disse Rin com a voz rouca e penosa. Seus olhos expressavam um brilho angelical.

-O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru

-Juntem suas espadas, por favor. – Disse Rin olhando para Sesshoumaru e InuYasha.

Os youkais se entreolharam e antes que uma segunda ordem fosse dada eles cumpriram a ordem as laminas se uniram em uma só espada com dois cabos as mulheres puseram as mãos nos cabos e desfizeram as barreiras quando uma luz verde saiu da lamina da espada especial e partiu direto para o corpo distorcido de Kagura. A luz se espalhou por todo o ambiente, quando ela acabou pode-se ver Rin abraçada a Sesshoumaru e Kagome abraçada a InuYasha cada uma formando uma barreira em dos seus amados e as duas espadas na chão separada e desativadas.

-Você esta bem? – Perguntou Rin a Sesshoumaru muito preocupada. – Eu pensei q não fosse conseguir... – Sussurrou.

-Sim. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru encarando-a. – Porque impediu que eu fosse purificado? – Perguntou sem demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo ato da sua amada.

-Porque amo você, do jeito que você é. – Falou Rin sorrindo. Ela olhou de lado e viu InuYasha e Kagome se beijando. Corou e voltou o rosto para Sesshoumaru, ele apenas abraçou-a, nunca tinha feito isso na frente de outras pessoas, Sesshoumaru mostrou um meio sorriso e beijou-a com paixão.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Os dias se passaram rapidamente. Aqui estou eu me arrumando para o meu casamento. Estou muito nervosa. Eu estou vestida com um vestido de seda branca com um sobreposto de renda branca com detalhes em vermelho, meu cabelo está preso em um coque alto com fios soltos e tenho uma tiara de diamantes e o amuleto em forma de um cachorro com olhos de rubi está como colar. Eu não vejo Sesshoumaru desde ontem, Kagome me disse que isso é necessário. Todos estão aqui, Shipoô, Korako e Anni, a esposa de Korako, Miroku, Sango, Aika e Jimy, Kagome, InuYasha, Kikiô, Yukito e Enzo, Jaken, Bah e a família dela, os generais de Sesshoumaru e suas famílias e os humanos das vilas das terras do oeste... Perdi a conta de quantos seres tem aqui hoje. Kagome disse que tem no mínimo 400 convidados. Nossa, quanta gente! Meu nervosismo só aumentou pensando nisso... O que vou fazer agora?Tenho que me acalmar. Se Sesshoumaru estivesse por perto acho que estaria mais tranqüila. Será q ele esta tão nervoso quanto eu? Vou parar de pensar nisso... Tenho q me acalmar. Como posso ser assim tão boba? Quando tomei a decisão de salvar a alma de Kagura nem me enervei e olha que a vida dela tava nas minhas mãos... Vidas em jogo, e eu aqui com medo do dia mais feliz de toda minha vida..."

- Senhorita Rin! – Chamou tranquilamente a voz de Bah. – Esta na hora vamos descer? – Disse sorridente ao ver como sua ama estava linda.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eu estava parado demonstrando uma tranqüilidade que achei que não sentiria, mas só de pensar que Rin chegaria me fazia ter plena tranqüilidade, o altar florido me trazia o cheiro dela, aquelas flores cultivadas sem se importar com a época do ano eram só

"Eu estava parado demonstrando uma tranqüilidade que achei que não sentiria, mas só de pensar que Rin chegaria me fazia ter plena tranqüilidade, o altar florido me trazia o cheiro dela, aquelas flores cultivadas sem se importar com a época do ano eram só dela, ela havia conquistado o coração de todos de tal maneira que fizeram para ela uma estufa. Ao vê-la descer as escadas com aquele ar angelical suspirei... Como a minha Rin é linda! Notei uma breve agitação emanar dela, sei que esta nervosa. Se fosse em outros tempos eu não teria me incomodado, logo eu, o Lord das Terras do Oeste? Não, não eu Sesshoumaru, porém hoje entendo o que meu pai sentia, meu sangue corre rápido ao tê-la por perto... sinto que se acalmou, estamos trocando os votos meu sangue ao dela se uniu, minha vida é a dela agora."

- Sejam felizes Sesshoumaru. – Kagome abraçou a Sesshoumaru e sorria abertamente. Passou para abraçar Rin. – Parabéns pequena Rin, sei que vcs serão muito felizes! Quero sobrinhos em breve ouviu moça?? – Ela sorrio e Rin também, Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Logo o salão de dança estava cheio e todos dançavam, se divertiam, bebiam, Rin e Sesshoumaru passavam as mesas cumprimentando alguns seres, dançaram um pouco.

- Vamos Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru rouco ao ouvido de Rin fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Vamos? Aonde? – Rin perguntou corada. Ele apenas segurou-a pela mão e a guiou pelo salão com o costumeiro meio-sorriso. – Sesshoumaru e os convidados??

- Vc ouviu alguém nos chamando quando saímos? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru parando em um corredor vazio.

- Não... – Um ar de entendimento recaiu sobre o rosto de Rin. – A festa irá continuar até que horas? – Perguntou corada.

- Não sei até quando ela irá continuar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu significativamente. – Vc quer que a carregue nos braços?

- Eu? Quando foi a ultima vez que me carregou nos braços? – Ela sorrio.

- Quando vc desmaiou, no meu escritório, quando eu me declarei. Por que? – Respondeu Sesshoumaru observando atentamente Rin, ela não demonstrava nervosismo ou medo, ela estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Vc quer me carregar? – Rin perguntou rindo.

Sem nenhuma palavra Sesshoumaru a abraçou beijando-a com carinho e paixão, levantou-a do chão como se estivesse levando uma criança. Rin deixou-se levar pelo amor que sentia no peito e pelos braços do esposo. Eles chegaram ao quarto e Rin admirou-se como os objetos masculinos se harmonizavam com os femininos postos no quarto do casal, haviam feito um lindo trabalho ali, refletiram ela e Sesshoumaru com uma perfeição tamanha que pareciam um.

- Gostou minha Rin? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru colocando-a no chão com um meio sorriso.

- Muito, adorei, está lindo... – Respondeu Rin com entonação admirada. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ela olhou Sesshoumaru e acordou de sua admiração pelo quarto do casal.

- Vc já fez. – Sesshoumaru falou com um sorriso aberto.

- Posso te chamar por um apelido? – Perguntou Rin sorrindo, sabia que quando ele sorria abertamente era por que ele estava se divertindo com ela.

- E qual seria? – Perguntou ele mantendo o sorriso.

- Sesshy... – Respondeu ela diminuindo o sorriso e corando.

Sesshoumaru envolveu-a pela cintura juntando os corpos, beijo-a com urgência.

- Apenas quando estivermos sozinhos. – Falou ele sorrindo.

- Ta certo! – Rin sorriu abertamente, ele podia sentir a felicidade dela. Ele beijou-a levando-a delicadamente em direção a cama de lençóis de linho e seda brancos, ao se acomodarem na confortável cama ela retesou e fez com que Sesshoumaru parasse. – Sesshy, você sabe que não posso te dar descendentes youkais, não sabe? – Falou insegura.

- E o que tem isso? – Perguntou Sesshy sorrindo. – Amo você Rin e quero ter filhos com você.

Rin sorriu tranqüila e deixou-se levar pelas caricias de Sesshoumaru.

**(Atenção! Para aqueles mentes pervas que adoram um hentai, vou logo explicando isso não é um hentai! Aqueles que são muito inocentes, vou tbm explicar isso não é apenas uma passagem, existem intenções perigosas no texto por tanto caso vc não queira ler posso garantir que não fará muita falta a sua leitura posterior. Essa parte estará em negrito, beijos!)**

**Sesshoumaru e Rin se descobriam como homem e mulher, suas roupas começavam a se tornarem empecilhos, Rin desamarrava o quimono da parte de cima das vestes de Sesshoumaru enquanto o mesmo sem parar de acariciá-la e beijá-la desamarrava os fitilhos do corpete do vestido.**

**Rin suspirou ao sentir-se livre de tamanha pressão em seu corpo, aos poucos todo o vestido saiu de seu corpo e das roupas de Sesshoumaru sobraram apenas uma roupa intima.**

**Sesshoumaru olhou Rin deitada, a pele branca e macia exposta contrastando com os longos e sedosos cabelos negros que cobriam parte de sua nudez, suas bochechas rosadas combinavam perfeitamente com os lábios carnudos e para completar sua admiração ela sorriu, entre a vergonha e o desejo e foi só para ele.**

**- Rin, se eu a machucar, me avise. – Falou Seshoumaru serio.**

**- Sei que Sesshy, meu Sesshy jamais me machucaria. – Falou abrindo os braços para ele. Sesshoumaru acomodou-se ao corpo pequeno de tal maneira que assustou-se, encaixavam-se perfeitamente. Rin passeou então as mãos pelas costas largas e sussurrou ao ouvido de Sesshoumaru. – Sou sua, Sesshy. – Ela sentiu ele arrepiar-se. – Quer dizer que você gosta que falem ao seu ouvido, Sesshy?**

**- Não. – Respondeu ele serio e depois sorriu marotamente do rosto de Rin. – Só gosto quando você fala, minha Rin.**

**Sesshoumaru depois disso beijou o pescoço de Rin enquanto as mãos dela passeavam pelas suas costa e ombros, levantou-se o suficiente para retirar a peça intima e deitou-se novamente sobre o corpo de sua amada, beijou-lhe o corpo e mordeu-a na marca e ao mesmo tempo tirou-lhe o empecilho que garantia que ela era sua mulher.**

**(Parte findada... xD Espero não ter decepicionado ninguém... Sei que muitos me pediram um hentai, mas outros disseram que perderia o nexo um no meio da fic... então me decidi por não mais escrever o fim da fic... mas por insistência de uma super amiga eu acabei cedendo e aqui esta ele.)**

- Pai, posso ajuda-lo? – Um garoto alto de uns 16 anos e meio-youkai entrou caminhando calmamente pelo escritório.

- Eu também quero ajudar você papai... – Uma garota de aparentes 14 anos, sorridente, meio-youkai entrou quase correndo e sentou-se no colo do pai sentado em uma grande poltrona.

- Meus filhos, deixem o pai de vocês terminar o trabalho em paz. – Uma linda mulher de aparentes 20 anos entrou no escritório fazendo todos abrirem lindos sorrisos. – Sesshoumaru os guardas avistaram Inuyasha, Kagome e seus filhos Yukito, Enzo e Kikyô, Sangô, Miroku segudos de Aika e Jimmy já estão chegando. – Terminou sorrindo.

- Obrigado Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru com um meio sorriso. – E não preciso de ajuda hoje, meus filhos, fiquem em paz.

- Então o senhor já terminou papai? – Perguntou a garota com ar infantil nas faces.

- Já Afrodithy. – Falou Sesshoumaru acariciando o rosto da filha. Sabia que ela só era assim com ele e a mãe.

- Então estaremos todos juntos no piquenique hoje? – Perguntou o garota com as feições serias.

- Sim Ioh. – Respondeu tranquilamente para o filho Sesshoumaru. Sabia que este estava ansioso pela resposta.

- Agora vão ajudar Bah a organizar as coisas do piquenique. – Falou Rin encostando-se ao filho e pondo uma das mãos no ombro deste. – Se não estiver tudo pronto vamos demorar mais e assim vocês irão demorar mais tempo para brincarem com Enzo, Jimmy e Kikyô.

- Mãe, nem eu nem Jimmy, Enzo ou Kikyô somos mais crianças. – Reclamou Ioh. – Enzo e Kikyô já são adultos e eu já tenho 16 anos.

- Pra mim são crianças, vi todos nascendo e vc é meu filho. – Argumentou Rin sorrindo da atitude do filho mais velho. – E vc sabe que todos vcs só tem idade. Sei que adoram brincar com Afrodithy e o pequeno Lipe, o filho da Aika e do Yukito.

- Eu gosto mesmo de brincar mamãe. – Manifestou-se Afrodithy. – Lipe é tão fofinho... – A garota se levantou do colo do pai e foi até a mãe e a abraçou. – Vamos ajudar a Bah seu chato. Sei que vc está louco pra brincar de corredeira lá no riacho!

- Vão ajudar a Bah, preciso falar com a mãe de vcs a sós. – Anunciou Sesshoumaru olhando os filhos. – Vc rapaz cuide de sua irmã enquanto isso, não a deixe colocar muitas besteiras como doces demais nas cestas. – Concluiu finalizando a conversa com os garotos.

Ioh e Afrodithy saíram da sala do pai e passaram direto para a cozinha onde Bah estava.

- Ele me lembra vc a todo instante. – Falou Rin observando a porta por onde os filhos haviam passado a pouco. – Afrodithy me lembra a mim mesma quando adolescente, porém tem o seu controle Sesshy...

- O sorriso de ambos são tão lindos quanto o seu. – Falou Sesshoumaru ao ouvido de Rin abraçando-a pelas costas. – E os olhos de emoções transparentes apesar de aparentarem os traços dos meus.

- Eles são nossas crias, mistura perfeita entre nossas melhores qualidades. – Falou Rin virando-se para o marido e envolvendo o pescoço do mesmo com os braços. – O que vc quer falar comigo que tem que ser a sós, Sesshy?

- Enzo me alertou de uma coisa da ultima vez que esteve aqui... Num de nossos passeios com meu meio irmão, kagome, Miroku e Sangô... – O tom era frio e seco. – Disse que Jimmy beijou nossa filha. – Ele viu Rin sorri. – Ela é nova demais pra isso Rin...

- Ela me contou o incidente... – Falou Rin sorrindo. – E que amigo Enzo é, não? O amigo confiou a ele tal segredo e ele conta para o pai da garota...

- O que vc esta insinuando com isso Rin? – Questionou Sesshoumaru.

- Não estou insinuando. Estou afirmando que Enzo esta com tanto ciúme quanto vc. Ele esta apaixonado pela nossa menina. – Afirmou sorrindo. – E saiba que ele é correspondido.

Sesshoumaru soltou um rosnado e Rin apenas riu.

"Bem pra resumir essa que já é outra historia o Sesshy não gostou nenhum pouco da minha noticia, porém convenci-o a não se meter. Foi um passeio agradável com muito sol e algumas declarações. Estou feliz e espero que daqui pra frente fique sempre assim..."

**Nhyaaaaaaaa o Aqui um fim pra fic xD demorei ano pra fazer ne xD... Desculpem non estive muito inspirada em faze-lo... Espero que tenham gostado apesar da pressa com q foi feito xD**

**Agradeço a tds a paciência e as Reviews **

**Qualquer duvida entrem em contato e responderei com prazer **

**Bjinhos!!**


End file.
